NGE 01: Children's Journal
by MagsDpg
Summary: In the Year 2000 A.D., the Second Impact destroyed half world. Fifteen years later, all the mysteries around it will be revealed as the world is in danger of being destroyed again, this time completely. Closed&Rewriting new version.
1. Chapter 1: Stood Still in the Darkness

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Neon Genesis Evangelion Characters. All the characters are exclusive creations of Hideaki Anno and the Gainax Studio. The new characters from this and/or other of the stories of the Saga are an exclusive creation of M. J. Márquez. Doppelgänger Studios ©.

**WARNING****: **_**The Plot has some spoilers of the new movies, Rebuild of Evangelion. If you haven't seen the first (1.0: You Are (Not) Alone) or the second (2.0: Division) you can discover some of the changes done to the original story in these. The Plot also takes some stages from the Manga written by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto.**_

**Evangelion 1.0**

* * *

_At 1426 hours an emergency state has been declared... We request everyone to proceed to your designated shelters..._ (Female voice on the city speakerphones).

* * *

**NGE 0.1: CHILDREN'S JOURNAL... **

* * *

_At 1426 hours an emergency state has been declared... We request everyone to proceed to your designated shelters..._

... ... ... (Phone ringing tone)

'_Damn..._'

* * *

_**NERV's personnel: Captain Misato Katsuragi. In charged of the Designated Children and tactics division of NERV.**_

* * *

_At 1426 hours an emergency state has been declared... We request everyone to proceed to your designated shelters..._

... ... ...

"_Come on... Come on..._"

_Due to the emergency state all the exits have been temporarily closed... All the telephonic networks are out of service..._

... ... ...

'_Why it has to arrive in a moment like this?' _thought the Captain in the car, as she held her cell phone with one hand and drive with the other.

"Damn! Anyone! Pick up the damn phone!" she shouted.

_All the trains and buses have stopped their services..._

... ... ...

_At 1426 hours an emergency state has been declared... We request everyone... ..._

"Damn..."

**

* * *

**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion.**

**Chapter 1.1: Stood Still in the Darkness...**

* * *

... ... ...

The Captain was driving her small blue car in the empty and silent Tokyo-III streets as fast as it can run. There's been an electric cut in the entire City, but she was hoping to find NERV's Command Centre still working.

* * *

_**NERV's Personnel: Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. In charged of E Project and Magi Computers maintenance. Bio-Engineer.**_

* * *

"_... ... ... ... Hello?_" said a voice on the cell phone.

"Ritsuko? Finally. It's me."

"_Misato?_"

"Yes. I'm so glad. There's still energy. Recently the speakers ceased to work. This electric shut down and also..."

"_The Tenth Angel has been identified. Matariel_" she completed.

"Yes, I know... Damn... Have you examined it already?"

"_The MAGI's are working on it right now..._"

"Good... Any results yet?"

"_We've just started Misato. It took a little to reboot the computers._"

"Oh, I see. What about the EVA's?"

"_We're recharging the internal batteries and checking that all systems are working perfectly."_

"You can't ever be so sure, can you?"

"_NERV's electrical generator is still working, but we don't know for how much time the energy will last, so we must be ready._"

"What happened with the EVA 05? You're going to activate it?"

"_The Fourth Children hasn't performed the first activation test. It was programmed to be done this afternoon._"

"I see. Well, I'm closer now, and... Yeah, I have visual confirmation of the Angel! Argh... It looks like an olive green giant spider; it's getting closer and... It seems to be... Crying? Ah, wait, there's smoke coming out the floor. It's melting it!"

"_I'm not surprised. All the Angels must reach NERV somehow._"

"You're right. Any information about the Angel?"

"_Yes. According to the statistics from MAGI, the Angel doesn't seem to have an A.T.-Field. But we can't tell, since we don't have energy in the city to activate the weapons we can't attack. It also indicates that the core is held in the centre of the Angel. All its eyes are connected by it._"

"We must hurry. Ritsuko, you've contacted the Children?"

"_They had programmed few tests today. They must be on their way here right now..._"

"Are you sure Ritsuko?"

"_Abso..._" the phone just died silent.

"Ritsuko? Ritsuko are you there? Damn..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile near the centre of the City...

* * *

_**NERV's Personnel: Designated Second Children. Soryu Asuka Langley. Pilot of EVANGELION Unit 02.**_

_

* * *

_

"I hate to be walking under this hellish sun!!!! Damn, I'm all sweated" complained the Second.

* * *

_**NERV's Personnel: Designated Third Children. Shinji Ikari. Pilot of EVANGELION Unit 01.**_

* * *

"I wonder what happened" said shyly the Third.

* * *

_**NERV's Personnel: Designated First Children. Rei Ayanami. Pilot of EVANGELION Unit 00.**_

* * *

"..." the First didn't say a word.

"We should hurry" said the Third Children looking his watch "We're going to be late to the test."

"Argh! You're such an idiot Shinji!" shouted to him the Second Children "How are we supposed to do those tests if there's no energy in the entire stupid City!"

"We shouldn't worry about being a little late since we have to walk all the way over" said the First Children with her typical emotionless voice.

"See? Even Ayanami agree with me. Don't be so stupid Shinji."

* * *

_**NERV's Personnel: Designated Fourth Children. Touji Suzuhara. Pilot of provisional EVANGELION Unit 05. Designated EVANGELION Unit 03.**_

* * *

"Maybe you should shut up Asuka..." said the Fourth Children to her in an angry and dislike voice tone. In the end, he was tired as well as Shinji and the girls were.

"..." Shinji was starting to worry, since Asuka and Touji always have this kind of violent fights.

"What you said!?"

"You've heard me German bitch. We are tired too, and listen to your complains makes me sick, so shut up and continue walking!"

"Touji..." said Shinji making a shut up gesture.

"You son of a...!!" Asuka tried to jump over Touji "you're going to regret you bastard" but she was wrapped by Shinji "Let go Shinji! This is between him and me."

"Come on you foreigner! You think that your German accent scare me! I'm not afraid of you! Bitch..."

"..." Rei just listened to the fight of the two Children.

"Could you two please... stop?" asked Shinji still holding Asuka "We should keep moving... Argh..." complained Shinji as Asuka hits his nose with her head trying to get released from the wrap.

"Ikari" said Rei in a little worried voice tone.

"Argh..." Shinji laying on the floor holding his nose very hard.

"Shinji! This is the limit you bitch."

"Come on Fourth Children. You'll see what I can do..."

"STOP!!!" shouted Shinji.

"..." both Asuka and Touji turned around to see Shinji's bloody face "We should be walking right now! If you want to fight you could do it sometime else!" he sounded very upset as he rose from the floor, wiped a little the blood of his face and started to walk.

Both, Touji and Asuka walked away from each other, as Rei stared at them to then turn around and start walking as well....

'_Stupid bastard monkey..._' thought Asuka as she walked behind the First Children.

'_Crazy bitch..._' thought Touji as he ran to keep up with Shinji.

The four teenagers continued walking for about an hour... The temperature was rising incredibly fast and the shadows seem to be vanished from the road; even the wind has ceased to blow.

"Why don't we stop for a moment?" asked Touji taking off his jacket.

"Verdammen..." said Asuka trying to get covered by a small shadow. She hated to agree with Touji, but it was too hot to continue walking.

"I wonder why there's no electric energy" said Shinji as Rei's back bag started to ring. She took out a cell phone.

"Hello?" said Rei replying her cell phone walking away from the others "yes. Yes, I'll inform them."

"..." the other three Children looked at her.

"Captain Katsuragi said that we have twenty minutes to reach NERV's Central."

"What?" said both Shinji and Touji in two different voice tone.

"You got to be kidding me!" said Asuka in a joker voice tone.

"Why should we do that?" asked Touji very concerned.

"The Tenth Angel has arrived. It's opening a way straight above the Geo-Front."

"No way" said Shinji.

"That damn beast couldn't arrive in another moment?" said Asuka red in anger as she hit a tree with a kick "Argh! I can't believe it!"

'_And I can't believe how loud she is_' thought Touji.

"We got to move on" said Rei as she continued to walk.

"WAIT!!!!" shouted Asuka "What makes you think you are the leader!? It's obvious that I'm the most qualified leader due to the situation."

"As you said..." replied Rei continuing walking.

"ARGH..." Asuka was redder than she was before.

"It doesn't matter who the leader is. We have to reach NERV fast!" said Touji running to catch up with Rei.

"But wait" said Shinji. Both Touji and Rei stopped. Asuka looked at him "how are we supposed to be there in twenty minutes? NERV's entrance it's at least about forty minutes from here, in car!" as he also joined the other two children.

"Then let's start running" said Touji as he started to run, followed by Rei and then Shinji.

'_Damn..._' Asuka finally started to run to catch up with the others... "Wait for me!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato was finally in NERV's entrance after fifteen minutes driving...

'_Damn, how am I supposed to get to the Command Centre? There's no electric power to move the elevators, or even the stairs. I guess I'll have to start running to get there before the Angel's acid does..._' Misato quickly started to open the doors manually, as a try to reach the NERV command centre at the Geo-Front...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same moment, in the EVA's cage...

* * *

_**NERV's Personnel: Commander Gendoh Ikari. Leader of NERV and in charged of The Human Enhancement Project.**_

* * *

"Let's hurry!" said Gendoh "All the Children are heading here, and we must have the EVA's prepared when they arrive."

He joined the rest of the personnel in their job of prepare manually the activation of the EVA's.

'_I've never thought he could act like that_' was what crossed Ritsuko's mind as she saw Gendoh working along with the rest of the personnel. She quickly joined them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Children had run heading to NERV for about twenty minutes. They were a lot more tired than they were before...

"Wait!!!" shouted Asuka as she inclined to hold her knees breathing heavily "We can't continue like this" she said looking to the other three Children with their faces red and all sweated "How much do you think we will resist running under this sun being dehydrated?"

"We have to try get as close as we can" replied Rei also breathing very heavy.

"Yeah" said both Shinji and Touji as this last fell over his knees on the ground.

"Nein" denied Asuka "Look, I have a better idea" she said pointing at a soda's machine.

"It doesn't work" said Touji very disagreeable tone.

"My dear Touji" said Asuka walking to the machine. Then she kick it with all the strength she had at that moment "we..." she kicked again "don't... have... to... make it... work!" she kicked it with that last word and a can of refreshing cold soda came out. She grabbed it and winked an eye to Touji as she opened the can and drank from it "Yeah. This is what I mean."

"Isn't that stealing?" asked Shinji as Rei also walked to the machine and started kicking it too to then get her reward. Shinji just stared.

"Come on Shinji" said Asuka as she sits on the floor under a small shadow "we're risking our lives to save theirs. Shouldn't we deserve at least a free can of Soda?"

"She... is... right!!!" said Touji kicking the machine as well, this time taking two soda cans. He walked to where Shinji was "even if I hate to admit it" he said offering a can to the thirsty Shinji "Take it. Nothing will happen for this" he said looking at Shinji's red and sweated face. He grabbed the can, opened it and started drink. Both Asuka and Touji smiled.

"How are we supposed to continue?" asked Rei as she squashed the empty can in her hand.

"..." Asuka, Touji and Shinji stood silent for a second, looking around to try and find a way to rush their way to NERV. Asuka just looked behind her back and there it was. A motorbikes store, right open "I think I've found the answer" she said as she rose from the floor. Touji looked at her, she did the same, and over all the despite they feel for each other they smiled, then started to look for something like a chair or a garbage can. Rei walked to one and pointed it. Touji went there and took it. Asuka told him "Be my guest" as she pointed the huge glass window.

"No! Wait!" said Shinji as Touji crashed the window, Shinji hold his head "Maybe nothing will happen for few cans of soda, but this is stealing!"

"Argh, don't be so boring Shinji" said Asuka.

"Shut up and help me take out one bike without piercing the tires" said Touji getting inside the store through the broken window.

Shinji ran to the broken glass window and helped Touji to take one of the bikes out as the girls just watched them.

The bike was out the store. Touji turned it on... It sounded incredibly good.

"Wait..." said Shinji "are we all going to go in a single bike?"

"Why not?" asked Asuka "are you scared?" she said getting in the bike moving apart Touji.

"Hey!" he said "what are you doing?"

"What you think? I'm driving the bike. I won't go standing in the last spot, and I presume that Shinji doesn't know how to drive and that he also wouldn't go at the last spot."

"... You owe me this one" he said walking his away from the bike. Rei jumped on it and sit behind Asuka. Shinji did the same, behind Rei. There was a small part of the bike empty, where it was supposed to go Touji.

Asuka accelerated the loud bike and Touji run to the soda's machine one more time.

"Hurry up you monkey!" screamed Asuka as Touji kicked quickly the machine, taking out four cans more.

"What are you doing Touji?" said Shinji as Touji run to the Bikes shop looking for something.

"Found it!" he said. "I'm not going to die if I fall from the bike" he said running to it "here, this is to refresh us when we reach NERV" he handled the four cans to Shinji.

"Put them in my back bag" said Rei to Shinji.

Touji finally jumped in the bike putting a helmet on his head and strongly held Shinji's shoulders.

"Ok guys, hold on tight!!!" said Asuka as she lifted the bike in horse position.

"Hey!!!!! Don't do that you bitch!!!!!" screamed Touji very scared. Asuka just laughed very hard. Rei held her on the waist and Shinji tried to hold himself with his legs "Here we go!!!" screamed Asuka as she accelerate a lot more...

'_We're gonna get killed_' thought at the same time Shinji and Touji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Misato was getting closer to the command centre, she was already running tour it inside the Geo-Front...

"Oh god. After this I'll quit drinking and start going to the gym. I almost could hear my bones crunching."

In that moment an acid fall appeared in the ceiling above her. It was very close to NERV, but the Angel still had to move to make it fall right above the command centre.

"I must hurry..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near the centre of the city, the four Children were on their way to NERV...

"Oh my god... Asuka please slow down!!!!" screamed Touji almost with tears on his eyes "I feel like I'm about to fall!!!!!!!"

"Hahahahaha, hold on. We're almost there you coward."

"Oh my god!!!!"

Asuka drove directly to a descent path. All the Children screamed as they felt their stomachs empty.

"ARGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wooohoooo!!!!! Ich Liebe dich!!!" Asuka shouted in German I love it.

"Arghh" Touji was almost crying at the back.

"..." curiously Rei was smiling stick to Asuka's back.

"I feel sick" said Shinji with the face a little green holding Rei's shoulders...

"Hang on guys! I see the Angel straight ahead!"

All the children looked to the front. There it was. The creepiest and hugest Angel their eyes have seen.

"A spider!" screamed Touji...

Inside the command centre...

"Misato! You finally made it!" said Ritsuko feeling happy to see her.

"Yeah. We'll have to consider the idea of habilitate a different way down here" she said with her face all glowing with the sweat.

"Yeah, maybe."

"How are the EVA's?" asked Misato breathing heavy.

"They're ready."

"What about the Children? Any notice about them?"

"I'm sure they're closer than we expect."

Outside NERV....

"How are we supposed to get in?" asked Asuka aside the bike which was laying on the floor looking at the main entrance.

"..." Touji and Shinji looked to each other face.

"We can use the emergency exits" said Rei "come on. Follow me" she said getting inside the complex.

"Wait!" Rei turned around "again, what makes you think that you are the leader?"

"You're going to fight for that again Asuka?"

"Shut up Touji! This doll won't tell me where I should go! Come on, let's go this way."

"..." Shinji let go a sigh "I hope we get inside in time..."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_The Next Chapter:_

They have come so far, but the Angel was still heading to NERV so they don't have time to waste... "The Angel is trying again to melt the floor that is above the Command Centre crying its orange acid." The Children have to face it with a limited energy supply. The EVA 00, 01 and 02 are the selected to do this task. Would they finally manage to defeat it?

_**Check out NGE 0.1: Children's Journal Next Chapter: Defying the Angel...**_

"I hope they can defeat it before the EVA's batteries run out..."

Author's Note: Notice that the perception of the Angel as a Spider is very personal. That's what it looks like to me, I don't know what it looks like to other people. Maybe you want to let me know?

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Defying the Angel

'_Where are we? Mein __Gott__, where are we?'_

"_She has no idea where we are did she?_" whispered Touji to Shinji.

"We're lost" said Rei in an emotionless voice.

'_Argh!_'

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion.**

**Chapter 1.1.1: Stood Still in the Darkness: Defying the Angel...**

* * *

Almost twenty minutes passed since the Children enter in the NERV complex. Asuka was "leading" them, but she got lost. The heat was rising, every step they gave made the place darker and the tension was growing since they weren't sure when the Angel would arrive NERV.

'_Fluch... Where should we go now?_'

"Asuka" called Touji "what you're waiting for? The Angel will reach NERV before us!"

'_Damn..._' "Shut up! I'm trying to remember which the way was" complained Asuka looking to two passages, one leading to the left and one to the right.

"Are you sure you know the path to the Geo-Front?" asked Shinji.

"Of course I do! Let's go this way!" she said pointing to her right.

"That's an exit" said Rei.

"That's why I'm gonna use it to go down" she said walking to the door at the end of the passage she pointed to, she tried to open it, but it was closed "It's sealed" she said before realize that on one side was the manual lock "Shinji! Why don't you help me here?"

"... Ok" replied Shinji. He walked to the door, grabbed the lock and started spinning it "It's pretty heavy" he said.

"I'll help you" said Touji approaching to help Shinji.

"The correct path was the one from the left" said Rei.

"If you know so much why don't you lead?"

"..." Rei just stared at her.

"You're scared to get lost in here, right?" said Asuka in a joker tone with a malicious grin.

"Of course not" replied Rei.

Both Touji and Shinji slowly spin the lock and the door made a huge like-click sound as the lock stopped spinning.

"I guess it's open" said Touji.

Asuka pushed the door to open it, but it seemed to be stuck "damn!" she said pushing it with all her strength.

"Let me help you" offered Shinji.

"No!" she looked up and saw a metal bar. She hung from it and started to kick the door with her two legs and all her strength "Any damn door... will... stop Me!" and the door finally opened as she let go the bar and fell to the ground. It was an exit, but it didn't lead to NERV, it led to the streets '_Damn! She was right._'

A soft breeze started to blow at that moment and the Children heard like the steps of a giant thing.

"What's that sound?" asked Asuka turning around to see the other Children. A stronger breeze was felt and then the Children started to scream.

"Argh!!!!"

"Asuka look out behind!!!"

"What?" Asuka, scared to watch, turned around, and about two blocks away, was the Angel, staring at them with it giant front eye "ARGH!!!!! Close the door..." she screamed as the Angel's eye focused by open and closing its pupil and then started to shine, as it was about to shoot "Help me! Help me close the door!!!!!" she shouted to the others pulling the door with all her strength.

The other three Children helped to close the door just after the Angel shot a ray against them. Them all fall on the ground as the ray impacted the door, making the walls tremble, but luckily the ray wasn't very strong. It didn't pierce the door yet.

"Get up! Run! Hurry!!!" screamed Asuka, as the others got up as fast as they could when they feel a second tremble, and saw the ray of the Angel destroy completely the door.

The Children run as fast as they could to save their lives... They fell on their knees few meters away from the door the angel just destroyed.

"We don't have time to waste. Rei, guide us to the Geo-Front" said Touji breathing heavy. Asuka was so scared that she even didn't listen to Touji's comment, and didn't even care about it.

"Let's hurry" said Rei getting up, looking to both sides, left and right, and then she said "this way. Hurry" and started to run.

"Asuka, let's go" said Shinji helping Asuka to get off the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, the Angel continued moving until it was above NERV and when it stopped started to cry for a second time, letting go a scream, which was heard by the Children. The acid, as dark as blood, was ten times more corrosive than the previous it used. It quickly melted 10 of the 22 shield stratum of the Geo-Front.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four Children continued their rush down to NERV, having to decide which path to take, opening more blocked doors and using ventilation ducts to continue. After thirty minutes they reached the Geo-Front which was pitch black.

"This should be the Geo-Front" said Rei standing in the door she just open, the visibility was almost null "we should wait to get used to the light from here."

"What are you talking about?" said Asuka "we can walk perfectly... Argh!!!" she screamed falling to the ground rolling steps down "Damn, who will put steps here! Japanese constructions are a mess!! Argh my back! Fluch!"

"I wonder how much time we have" said Shinji looking his watch "I can't see the hour; it's too dark in here."

"Ah! Help me get up Shinji!" screamed Asuka.

"Hey guys what's that in the ceiling!?" said Touji as the other Children looked up.

The light from the outside started to illuminate the Geo-Front as an acid fall quickly melted part of the ground. Few buildings fell melted from the ceiling, creating huge smoke and dust clouds which make the visibility a lot worst and started to suffocate the Children. Once the acid stopped, the Children carefully walked under the hole to see outside and there was the creepy yellow eye of the Angel, looking inside the hole.

"It's trying to find a way to get in here" said Shinji worried.

"Don't say nonsense Shinji" replied Asuka "how could something like that get inside here through that little hole?"

"Look!" interrupted Rei as from the Angel started to fall, unrecognizable at first, but then they realized that were things identical to it, just that a lot smaller...

"What are those things?" shouted Asuka

The little "Angel-Spiders" started to fall, crawling on the walls of the hole, and later falling hung from a spider string making a cry-like sound as they landed the ground and attacked the Children.

"We don't have time to find out. Hurry up, let's go!" shouted Shinji.

"Asuka look out" screamed Rei as she jumped to move Asuka out of the way of an energy ray. Both girls looked to the thing that just shot them. Rei quickly rose up and stepped it "Don't dare do that again" but a new energy ray passed right aside her head.

"Run!" screamed Shinji as he started to run.

"Argh! Spiders! I hate them!" screamed Touji running as fast as he could.

"You're such a coward... Argh!" screamed Asuka as three spiders fell over her "Get them off me!!"

"Let's go!" shouted Rei stepping the little spiders as the creatures cried and shot them.

"Yeah! Wait for me!" said Asuka. She looked behind and she was chased by the little spiders. A lot of them "ARGGHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Come on!!!" shouted Touji shaking, as he reached a door and tried to open it. It was locked like the previous they passed. He was desperately trying to open it when Shinji arrived "Help me open it, fast!"

"Rei, Asuka hurry up!" screamed Shinji spinning with Touji a new manual lock.

"Asuka!" screamed Rei as she stepped more spiders.

"Argh!!! Argh!!! Argh!!!" was all that Asuka screamed covering her head with her arms.

"It's open!" said Shinji as the shots of the spiders hit the walls where they were.

"Hurry, let's go, let's go!" said Touji getting in before Shinji "Whoa!!" he screamed getting crouched to avoid a shot.

"Rei!" said Shinji offering his hand to hold hers.

"Don't leave me behind!!!" screamed Asuka crying.

"Hurry Asuka! Jump!" screamed Rei.

"Asuka!" screamed Touji offering his hand and pulling her in when she grabbed it.

Touji pulled Asuka inside as she jumped. The rays passed aside them and hit the door. Shinji and Rei closed the door and little cries of the spiders could be heard as they crashed with the door making it tremble. Both Asuka and Touji fell on the ground. She was over him, crying with her head on his chest. They both were shaking and breathing very heavy. Shinji and Rei fall sit on the floor breathing heavy as well. Asuka finally lifted her head and saw Touji. She quickly got off over him and looked aside, but still she felt that she had to thank him.

"Let's go guys!" said Shinji getting up.

"The door won't resist too much. Let's get out of here!" said Rei as she quickly stood up and run down the passage where they were.

"... You don't mind" said Touji looking at Asuka getting up "We must hurry" he finally said running behind Rei.

"Yeah..." said Asuka wiping her tears. But then she stopped to think for a moment "Damn! ARGH! This is disgusting! First a lot of spiders walk over me and then I fall over the bastard monkey! What else could possibly go wrong now!?" and in that moment a huge crash on the door and a lot of cries made her jump up "Argh!!!!"

"Asuka shut up and hurry!!!" screamed Shinji as they left her behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fifteen minutes later, in the Eva's cages..._

"Where could they be? And besides everything my cell phone is dead too" complained Misato watching her cell phone screen.

"The Angel must have opened a way in already" said Hyouga.

"Yeah, but there's no way it comes in. It's too big to get inside trough the small hole I assume it has open" replied Misato "I wonder if they had too many trouble to get here. I hope they're alright."

In that instant they heard sounds coming from the ventilation ducts. Misato handed a handgun as well as Hyouga and Aoba and aimed to the ducts.

"_Could be the angel? Would that be possible?_" asked Misato aiming with her gun.

"I don't think so" replied Ritsuko making Misato put down the gun.

"But..."

"_Just listen_" whispered Ritsuko as Hyouga and Aoba put down their guns.

_Come on... We should be close at this point, don't you think?... I can't see where I'm going... If you look up I'll kill you... I don't... Argh don't look up you pervert!... Hey! Hey! Stop kicking him!... Shut up monkey, if you dare looking at me I'll kill you too... Guys calm down... Stop Asuka, ow, ow..._

"It's them" said Ritsuko.

"ARGH!!!!" screamed both Shinji and Asuka as they fall from the duct when it broke. Rei fell standing after them as Touji hung and let go after her.

"We've been expecting you guys" said Misato feeling happy and relieved looking at the four Children "I'm so glad you're all ok."

"Ow..." said Shinji.

"... Ow... Argh! Why don't you get up you pervert!?" said Asuka.

"What? You are over me! You love to play the victim!"

"Shut up Shinji, why you act like that! Argh! Stop rubbing against me!" said Asuka.

"I'm not rubbing!!! Stop believing that you're the hottest girl from here!"

"Argh! How could you...?"

"Here we go again" said Misato as Shinji and Asuka continued fighting...

"What should we do?" asked Rei approaching to Ritsuko as well as Touji.

"You'll attack the Angel from down here" replied her.

"Am I going Dr. Akagi?" asked Touji.

"No. You haven't activated the EVA 05 the first time so we can't take risks. Besides, your EVA is designed to fight in a plain terrain."

"I understand" he said looking down.

"But..."

"Uh?" Touji looked at Ritsuko.

"You're a brave boy for asking to go to battle without training."

"Thanks" said Touji a little blushed.

"..." Misato smiled and then looked at Shinji and Asuka "you two calm down and get up!" Both Children ceased the fight and get up "This isn't the time to fight between you! We have to defeat that Angel no matter what! Am I clear!?"

"Yes/Ja" replied both Shinji/Asuka respectively at the same time.

"Good. Now, Shinji, Rei and Asuka will face this Angel. The EVA's are waiting so go change your suits fast!"

"Yes!" replied the three of them as they run to change their clothes.

"Touji, come with me" said Ritsuko.

"Yes" he replied.

As Asuka, Shinji and Rei run to dress their Plug Suits, Ritsuko took Touji to a lower level of the EVA's Cages as them were prepared to be launched.

"Um, doctor Akagi... There's something you must know" he said a little shyly.

"What is it?" she asked as she worked on a laptop.

"The Angel" she ceased to work and stared at him "the Angel had, I don't know, cloned, itself?"

"What? What you mean by cloned?"

"Little copies of it are right inside the Geo-Front. We faced them before get inside here."

"I don't believe it!" said Ritsuko shocked.

"It's the truth."

"_The Angel has found a way to get in_" she said worried looking to other side.

"But, they could be easily defeated" said Touji as Ritsuko looked at him "Rei stepped them and they simply died."

"... Fine. It's good to hear that" replied Ritsuko after a moment of silence "Misato! There's something we have to do as they fight the Angel!"

"What is it!?" asked Misato from the other side of the room.

"Let's prepare a battle formation. We have an invasion to stop in here!"

"An invasion!? What are you talking about!?" asked Misato very confused.

"The Angel has sent copies of itself. Tiny copies. And they're inside the Geo-Front. We fought them before get in here" said Touji.

"What? Little copies?"

"Yes" replied Touji.

"What are we suppose to do? How will we face them?"

"They don't have A.T.-Field, we can destroy them with our weapons" replied Ritsuko.

"Rei stepped on them and they just died. Besides" said Touji "They're not bigger than a cat."

"Oh, they're smaller than a cat? Well, that's for sure a relief" said Misato as both Touji and Ritsuko laughed about the way she said it.

Meanwhile, the other Children were dressing for the final battle...

"Shinji! What the heck are you waiting!? Hurry up!" shouted Asuka tightening her Plug Suit.

"I'm almost ready" said Shinji putting his on.

"I'm ready to go!" said Rei.

"Done!" said Shinji.

"Fine! Let's go! We must hurry!"

The Children run to the EVA's cages once more, and they saw Misato, Ritsuko and Touji chatting and laughing...

"Damn" said Asuka "we're going to fight and risk our lives as they're laughing. They're such shameless."

"Misato we're ready!" shouted Shinji.

"Go to the EVA's! You'll be launched in one minute!" said Ritsuko.

"Good luck guys!" said Touji smiling to them as they passed.

"See you..." said Rei.

"Misato, Touji will support you fighting the invaders in the Geo-Front" said Ritsuko.

"What? We can't risk his life Ritsuko!"

"I want to go" interrupted Touji "besides, I said we faced them before get in here."

"..." Misato stared at him silent as on the background were heard Maya's screams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The EVA's are activated... Remaining Estimated Activation Time, 4 minutes and 50 seconds... Launch!_

As Maya ordered the Launch, the three Children started to remove the attachments from the EVA's.

"_What kind of launch is this? We have to move everything manually and we have to walk to where the Angel is. To be such a technological facility you could imagine that they will have contingence plans_" whispered Asuka.

"The electric generators are disable. That's why we have to do everything manually" said Rei.

"Stop complaining and hurry up!" screamed Shinji.

"Ja!"

_Remember, the core is in the centre of the Angel, all its eyes are connected to it..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... Fine" finally accepted Misato "is his duty to fight the Angels too, as well as the others. Let's go then! This in an order! All the military personnel are required to face the Angel at the Geo-Front. We've been invaded and we must stop its advance. Let's hurry everyone!" she shouted as the personnel left the place to fight with her in the Geo-Front.

"I'm going with you too" said Hyouga handing his gun.

"Let's go then" said Misato as she charged her gun...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One minute later. Inside the EVA's...

"What's the plan?" asked Shinji on the speaker.

"We don't have any" replied Rei.

"Speak for yourself!" shouted Asuka.

"Argh! Could you please stop screaming? If you have a plan, tell us and we could end this before the batteries die" said Shinji as the three of them quickly moved throughout the tunnels to get as close as possible to the Angel.

"... Got it!" said Asuka "First we must verify if the Angel does have an A.T.-Field, then if it doesn't we must destroy its core..."

"Nice plan" said Shinji "the question is, how we are supposed to do that?"

"And what if it does have an A.T.-Field?" asked Rei.

"... I guess we'll have to find out a way to go trough it" replied Asuka after thinking for a moment.

"You thought on that in this moment? Well, that's a much elaborated plan Asuka" said Shinji.

"If you have a better idea let us know... Now let's move!"

The three of them continue moving until they reached the hole the Angel's acid opened...

"We're here!" said Asuka going first. She looked up and there was the Angel. "Rei, hurry, hand me your machine gun!" said Asuka extending the EVA 02 arm. Rei quickly gave her the gun "let's aim for that creepy yellow eye" said Asuka slowly, as she pointed precisely to the eye of the Angel. When the blank fixed its target "TAKE THIS!" she shot a burst but "Fluch!" any of them hit the Angel "It has an A.T.-Field."

"What should we do?" asked Rei "we only have two minutes left, maybe less."

"I know! Maybe if we make it cry acid again it will have to deactivate its A.T.-Field" said Shinji a little confident about the plan.

"Fine, it sounds like we can do it that way" said Rei "but how will we make it cry?"

"I don't know..." replied Shinji feeling lost again.

"We don't have much time left" said Rei.

"I have an idea. We must get into the hole made by it. I'll close the duct, the Angel will believe it's sealed again and it will cry. One of you will shoot and the other will support me, it's that ok?"

"Sure" said Shinji "I'll support you."

"Fine, then Rei will shoot the Angel, you agree that?"

"It's fine with me, let's do it now" said Rei.

"Let's do it!" said Asuka trying to leave.

"Wait" said Shinji as the EVA 01 held the EVA 02 leg.

"What is it Shinji? We can't waste time!"

"And what will happen if the Angel doesn't use its acid? Still if it deactivates its A.T.-Field, wouldn't the acid melt the bullets before they hit the Angel?"

"..." They stood silent and Asuka finally said "We have to try... And stop being so negative Kind, this will work. _It has to..._" she finally got outside and made the EVA 02 hold itself in the middle of the duct closing the Angel's path. Shinji and Rei get out right after her, expecting the Angel to cry.

'_Come on... come on..._' thought the three of them...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, inside the Geo-Front...

"Ok everybody, we only have to shoot them or step them and they're dead. Is simple but still I want you to be careful, so now, let's go!!!!" shouted Misato as Touji opened the door which they used to get inside the Command Centre. Almost twenty people run to the outside and started to shoot to the little Angels only with the light of their flashlights and the flashes made by their shots. The cries of the spiders were very sharp, but actually they die easily. "It's working, let's go guys..." said Misato but her words were cut as one of the spiders shoot a ray to her and hit her on the shoulder.

"Misato!" shouted both Touji and Hyouga as this last one shoot the spider that attacked Misato.

"I'm fine!" she said holding her shoulder "don't let your guard down! We must wait until the Angel is destroyed! Don't stop killing them!" she completed and lifted up to continue shooting to the little spiders '_They're huge. And definitively not defenceless as we thought._'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Angel let go a scream. Its A.T.-Field became visible for an instant and then it vanished as orange acid started to fall from its eye.

'_Yes_' thought the three Children.

"ArGH!!!!" screamed Asuka as the EVA 02 started to get melted with the acid.

"Asuka" said Rei.

"Asuka! How does Rei shoot!?"

"I don't care how she does! Just do it! NOW!!!!" she said with her voice trembling a little because the pain.

"REI AIM FOR IT!"

"You're in the middle Shinji! I can't shoot!"

"Do it now!!!!" shouted Asuka.

"Rei you have to shoot!"

"I'll... I'll kill you!"

"You won't! Just shoot! Now!" said Shinji as Rei aimed to him "Asuka get aside!"

Asuka let go the grab of the EVA 02 and fell from one side of the EVA 01 and 00. Rei opened fire and in that very moment Shinji also let go the grab of his EVA and fell aside the EVA 00. Few bullets hit him, but not enough to kill him. Also the acid fell over the EVA's 01 back.

The bullets pierced the Angel as the acid covered the stomach of the EVA 00 and melted it. The EVA 00 fell as well as the others to the Geo-Front where they finally deactivate. The Angel ceased to cry acid, let go a creepy and loud scream as it twisted and then fell on the ground. His eye went white and its body started to grow and get deformed until a huge bloody explosion occurred creating a huge orange double cross, one in the sky and one inverted deep in the Geo-Front.

The Angel was destroyed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain of blood of the Angel melted the floor where it fell in the surface. Also fell over the EVA's and started to melt them.

"We did it" said Shinji.

"Good work Kind" said Asuka.

"Yes" said Shinji.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Geo-Front...

"Continue shooting!" screamed Misato until she heard the machinegun burst. She saw the EVA's fell one by one '_Did they lose?_' she thought feeling lost.

Then she heard a huge cry from the Angel. The little spiders made a choir and cried also. When she saw an inverted orange cross come from where the EVA's fell and a blood fall through the hole made by the Angel the little spiders started grow deformed as their eyes died white and exploded in blood one by one.

"Look out!" shouted Touji as one of the little spiders' blood melted the ground where it was "Run!"

The underground became bloody as all the spiders exploded. It was over. The tenth Angel has been destroyed.

'_We did it!_'

_**To be Continued...**_

Author's Note: Some of the words from the dialogue of Asuka are in German.

* * *

_The Next Chapter:_

After thirty minutes the light finally returned to Tokyo-III. The recovery actions are quickly performed to prevent the completely melt of the EVA's in the highly corrosive Acid Blood of the Angel. After that incident the repairs of the EVA's and the city are performed quietly and after two months, the Eleventh Angel appears in outer space.

"This is a serious situation. But we have no choice... It has to be activated..."

_**Check out NGE 0.1: Children's Journal Next Chapter: Darkness and Void...**_

"There has to be a way to stop it..."


	3. Chapter 2: Darkness and Void

_It only took half an hour to the energy to return to the city. The suspicious thing is that the energy just returned after the Angel was killed. Ritsuko run ghost programs on MAGI, to prevent information stole after the reboot of the computers. The electric failure seemed to be performed by an infiltrated of NERV, a double agent working for the Japanese government, or maybe for SEELE itself..._

_The actions to rescue the EVA's from the Acid Blood of the Angel were performed right on time. _

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion.**

**Chapter 1.2: Darkness and Void. Remembrance...**

* * *

_The cost of the repairs won't be low. The three protective armours were almost completely melted. The most affected is the EVA 02._

"Everything is Shinji's fault!"

"What!? Why are you blaming me Asuka!? It was your idea to do it this way!"

_In second place the EVA 01, besides been melted it received few bullet impacts. We don't know how exactly happened._

"Rei is the responsible for the EVA 01 damages."

"What the hell is wrong with you Asuka? You're acting like a bitch!" said Shinji.

_As we faced the Spider-Angels the only injured was me. Unfortunately._

"At least Touji was unharmed" said Ritsuko.

"He was brave by fighting unarmed against an Angel" said Misato.

"Yes. I hope his bravery last for all the time he should pilot an EVA."

_The entire city, the Geo-Front, everything suffered incredible damages. It will take a long time to recover ourselves from this attack. I only hope that any Angel dares to show up. If it does, it's the end for us..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Only one week passed and now, the Children are taking a break. Well, Shinji, Rei and Asuka are taking a break. The Fourth Children is working on his synchronization with the EVA 05..._

'_It's the first time I see this kind of behaviour tour me, my mother couldn't understand me and the Commander Ikari couldn't either. The Fourth Children gives me the sense that he must call my attention somehow..._'"Touji, try to relax a little, your synch is below the activation level."

"Sorry, Dr. Akagi."

_We've been informed that the EVA 03 is been finished. The entire organic components are completely generated and the external armour is being forged. In about two and a half months it'll be ready to its first activation test. Meanwhile, if any Angel attacks we only have the EVA 05 to protect us._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later. Tokyo-III high school...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Everything I have done is for you... The doctors had affirmed that if you recover, it will be a miracle. I don't know what to think. And I'm sorry to see you in such state. If I could, I will switch places with you. I prefer a thousand times to be suffering instead of you, my little sister... I only wish that I could do something else to help you recover yourself..._'

In that moment he heard steps coming from behind him. He turned around...

"Hey Rei" he said "Shinji's not here, if you're looking for him."

"No. I came to see you" she replied emotionlessly as usual.

"Why? Did Dr. Ritsuko ask you to tell me something?" he asked.

"Something's bothering you Touji" she said very cold "tell me."

"Why do you pilot?" he asked to Rei.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you a Pilot? What made you accept to be a pilot?"

"What made you accept? Why do you pilot Touji?" replied her.

"Because... of my little sister" he replied firmly.

"What? Why is that? I don't understand."

"During the first battle of the EVA... of Shinji, she was injured..." he let go a sigh "and... she was dying. Both my father and grandfather worked very hard to pay the hospital, but..."

"You made a deal. Why?" interrupted Rei.

"I felt useless. I needed to do something to try and save her, or at least, prolong her life."

"But she's suffering... Don't you think that death will be better?"

"No Rei, I disagree. Death is never better. As long as a hope exists..."

"But, what is a hope? For what does that help?"

"You won't understand Rei. Maybe I'll die if I lose my sister. I wouldn't take it... It's not an option to watch her die..." he said with tears on his eyes as Rei stared from behind "she used to smile a lot... she... used to laugh... she was the happiness of the place we called home..."

"... I'm sorry" she finally said looking to other side.

Touji wiped his eyes and turned around to see Rei's face.

"It's fine. Don't worry." said Touji "... By the way, can I ask you something?"

"..." she just agreed with the head.

"What you feel for Shinji?" he asked very direct.

"What? Why do you ask that all from sudden?" she said walking one step back and getting blushed "what you mean for what I feel?"

"You know. I mean, do you like him, or...?"

"That's something personal, I guess..."

"But you act worried for him. You seem to care a lot about him..."

"We're just class and workmates. That's all. I have to support him if I can."

"So, you're telling me that you don't like him?"

"Absolutely."

"... You're cold."

"I've been told about that."

"..." Touji stared at her silently.

"What is it?"

He walked to her and hugged her.

'_What?_' she thought confused "What are you doing?"

"Making you feel like... human..."

"..." she closed her eyes and slowly hugged him as well.

'_Argh! What are they doing!? Why do you do this to me Touji?_' thought Hikari biting a handkerchief and staring to the rooftops where Rei and Touji were talking.

"What is it Hikari?" asked Asuka as she approached her friend "you're worried about that?" she asked pointing to the scene of the roof "ah, Kind, you don't have to worry. The human doll won't steal you Touji, I ensure you that."

"But Asuka, just look at them! They seem very... happy. He's never happy when I'm around..."

"You're like his boss. His nightmare when he's at school, that's why he doesn't seem happy with you around."

"You think?"

"Trust me. I know a lot about men" she said winking an eye.

"Touji, this isn't right" said Rei getting away from Touji.

"I'm sorry if I scared you" he apologized a little blushed.

"I'm leaving..." said Rei turning around to walk down the stairs. Touji stared at her until she walked down.

'_I'm alone again... I don't want to be alone..._' he thought turning around again to see the horizon.

"_She left..._"

"_I told you Kind..._"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, at Misato's apartment....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I'm alone... I hate to be alone... I don't want to be alone... she was the only person who made me feel good... __It's been almost seven months since the last time I saw her... Mana._'

"_I'm coming back, to see you..._" he reminded her words.

'_Why did she have to go...? I miss her too much. She made me feel... loved. I want to see her again. I wish we could..._'

"_She's a spy Shinji. She will betray you..._"

'_No! You're wrong Asuka. She wouldn't betray me..._'

"_Asuka is only taking care of you. She worries for you..._"

'_No Rei. She doesn't... What should I do...?_'

Then the door opened...

"Shinji, are you here? I'm home!" said Misato walking in removing her boots.

"Kah, kagh!" said Pen-Pen.

"Pen-Pen! How are you doing buddy!" said Misato getting crouched to carry him "Ah, I missed you today. Shinji! You're home?"

"Yes Misato" he replied from his room.

"Let's go to see him Pen-Pen" said Misato walking from the living room to Shinji's Lovely Suite door.

"... Kaaagh!"

"Shinji, may I come in?"

"Yes."

"..." she opened the door with Pen-Pen carried with her other arm "How are you? Something's wrong?"

"No Misato" said Shinji "I'm just thinking..." he said as he sit on his bed and looked down.

"You're still thinking on her Shinji?" said Misato walking to the bed and sitting aside Shinji and letting Pen-Pen on the floor "You can tell me about it, if you wanna talk."

"I... I can't... I don't want to feel like this anymore. I'm sad for no reason... I don't know what to think or what to feel."

"It's ok to feel that way Shinji" said Misato putting her left arm over Shinji's shoulders "most teenagers are almost every time feeling like you're feeling right now."

"The most I know are happy all the time."

"No, they're not happy. They only conceal their feelings to show themselves the way they want to be perceived every time. You shouldn't worry Shinji. Tomorrow will be a better day, and well, it will be a day less until Mana Kirishima return, don't you think?"

"She left only seven months ago. It could take years before she could return to Tokyo-III."

"Don't lose your faith Shinji" she said getting up "let's go Pen-Pen, let's go to sleep. Good night Shinji. Rest well."

"You too..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later at the tennis court of school...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Shinji, what do you think it will happen if an Angel appears in these moments?"

"Why you ask me that Asuka? We must pray for no one to appear!"

"You think we will die?"

"..." Shinji stood silent.

"Argh, it's no fun talking to you" she said leaving him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later... Inside the classroom...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been raining since two days" said Touji.

"The sky is crying incessantly" said Shinji.

"Maybe because we killed its Angels..." said Asuka.

"..." Rei just stared at them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's been almost two months since the last attack. Everything it's been quiet and peaceful. The Children didn't have to worry about fighting Angels, but unfortunately, the stress is killing us. The reparations of the EVA's are almost done. But still, we need a little more time to repair them completely. My shoulder is recovering well, also the city and the Geo-Front as well._

_The synchronization tests with the Fourth Children are a relief since he didn't have much trouble to control the EVA 05. The simulation tests worked perfectly. We can say that we're ready for an Angel attack at any moment..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, at Asuka's apartment...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_

* * *

__Flashback... Eleven months earlier..._

"Was? An Engel here? This is impossible!"

"The unknown creature is approaching. Prepare and use all the weapons to stop the target!"

"Right away Sir."

"That won't work captain..." said the red haired German girl "I must use the Evangelion."

"No! The EVA is under my protection and if you want to use it, you'll have to wait until both of you are in Matsushiro."

"Fine. If you want to sink with your ships do it! I won't stand here without do anything!"

"Asuka. Asuka! Where are you going!? You can't active the Evangelion! Asuka!"

"Watch me!"

"Wow!"

"This is the recording from the cameras of the ships and the EVA 02. The attack occurred yesterday."

"Oh my god. That Angel was enormous!" said Misato.

"Yes Captain. That was the Seventh Angel. Gaghiel" replied Ritsuko.

"It looked like a huge whale or something like that."

"Is more like a Chimera, that's for sure."

"A Chimera?" asked Shinji.

"A mythological beast. It's told that it's a beast created by the old world alchemist, mixing two or more animals or insects."

"You know a little of everything Doctor."

"I have to have my mind busy when I'm not working Captain."

"When is the Second Children coming?" asked Shinji.

The next day...

"Shinji, Rei, I want to introduce you the Second Children. Asuka Langley Soryu" said Misato standing aside Asuka and in front of Shinji and Rei.

"You can call me Asuka Kind" said the beautiful blue eyed, red haired German girl.

"Asuka, this is Rei" said Misato pointing to the red eyed and grey haired mysterious girl.

"Rei Ayanami. Nice to meet you" said Rei with no emotions on her face.

'_What a creepy girl. She is almost like a doll..._' thought Asuka.

"She is the First Children" said Misato.

"So, you're the pilot of the Prototype. The Evangelion 00?" said Asuka with a joker expression on her face.

"Yes."

"And Asuka, this is Shinji..."

"Nice to meet you kind, but Misato, when you will introduce me the marvellous Third Children?" "He's the Third Children and pilot of the EVA 01" interrupted Misato.

"Hi Asuka. Shinji Ikari. Nice to meet you..."

"The famous Third Children. You?" she interrupted "you're a hero for what I've heard. You synchronized with the EVA and defeated the Fourth Angel without training."

"Well..."

"That's nothing! The Evangelion 01 is the Test Type, so it's easy to synchronize with it. Even for someone untrained."

"Asuka, come on" said Misato interrupting the aggressive conversation of the Second Children "you're going to have you apartment assigned. Let's go."

"It was a pleasure Kind" said Asuka turning around to walk with Misato.

"She's aggressive" said Shinji.

"I don't care..." replied Rei walking away.

"Asuka Langley Soryu, this is the access card of your apartment. I hope you work well in this section of NERV. Willkomme" said Gendoh as he personally handed the Second Children the card of her apartment.

"Danke Commander Ikari. I feel fine here..."

That night...

Ding... Dong...

"_I'm coming. Who is it?_" said a voice from the inside of the apartment.

"Gutte Nacht Shinji. It's me, Asuka."

"..." Shinji opened the door and looked to Asuka silent.

"Hey Shinji is it Asuka?" asked Misato.

"Ja, Misato" replied her.

"Hey. Welcome. Come in. Dinner's almost ready."

"What?" said Shinji very confused.

"Misato invited me to dinner with you tonight. We have to get along well since we're going to be neighbours Kind."

"..."

"Shinji let her in. Don't be discourteous."

"Danke Misato" said Asuka as she passed aside Shinji.

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

"It's been almost a year since I met those idiots. It's incredible how fast passes the time..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after. NERV's Command Centre...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Blue pattern confirmed. The Eleventh Angel has been identified..._

"No way. Put it on the monitors."

"It's huge! Two times bigger than the Seventh. Maybe three times."

"What information do we have?" asked Misato.

"The Angel isn't showing an A.T.-Field. The satellites are getting a closer look..."

_Satellites destroyed. The Angel used an A.T.-Field..._

"Damn... What do we do?"

"Shall we use the EVA 05 to intercept it Captain?"

"We must. We should study the Angel's movements a little before attack..."

"The Angel is moving! It's dropping something!" screamed Maya.

"What?"

"Oh my god!" said Ritsuko.

"Look the size of that wave" said Misato.

"What is it doing?"

"Captain the Angel has moved again!"

"Again. Wait. It's aiming!"

"And it's moving tour us" said Ritsuko.

"Observational satellites A-60 and F-34 were destroyed by the Angel's A.T.-Field."

"Damn. Calculate the estimated time for the Angel to get above us. Use the operational satellites to watch its advance. Do we have the estimated impact time?" demanded Misato.

"The target will aim us exactly at 8:00 pm Captain" replied Hyouga.

"So we only have three hours left. Activate the EVA 05. Touji must intercept it and try to stop it before it stands above us. What you think it will do Dr. Akagi?"

"I presume it will drop itself. Only the impact of the A.T.-Field will be enough to destroy the entire base."

"A kamikaze. The whole Angel is a bomb."

"It will vaporize us if it falls from that altitude."

"Yes. Yes, I'll be there Captain. Bye..." '_My first battle against an Angel..._' thought Touji hanging the phone.

"The Fourth Children is coming here. We must start the operation in one hour so let's move."

"Captain Katsuragi" stopped Ritsuko "do you think the Commander will approve this?"

"The Commander isn't here. He left me in charged of the entire facility, the EVANGELIONS included, until him and the Vice Commander return from their visit to the South Pole."

"I hope this doesn't bring you problems."

"If it does I'll take the responsibility of everything..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the South Pole...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's incredible to think that this was an ice continent. There's nothing but dead here."

"This is a place cleaned from the original sin Fuyitsuki."

"Ikari, tell me. Was God's wish to vanish from Earth the original sin? Or was only the wish of SEELE?"

"..." Gendoh stood silent.

"The mankind shouldn't decide the faith of the human race."

"The humanity faith has been written already. The Human Enhancement Project is developing, and soon the humans will reach the final level of evolution."

"Do you believe that is correct?"

"..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling Touji?" asked Misato.

"Ok, I guess. I'm a bit nervous" he replied.

_Initiating the activation... Connection normal... Everything is responding perfectly... Synchronization: 35%..._

"Touji you must relax, or else the EVA won't work" said Ritsuko trying to make the Children calm down.

"I'll try..."

_Synchronization rising. 38%... 45%... 52%... The Synchronization level has stopped in 60.5%..._

"Good job Touji. We'll start immediately."

_**To be continued..**__**.**_

_

* * *

_

_The Next Chapter:_

Two months passed since the Tenth Angel was destroyed. The Eleventh Angel appeared in the atmosphere of the planet all from sudden, destroying the observational satellites and moving tour Tokyo-III. Unfortunately the EVA's are still inoperative. "The Angel is letting parts of itself fall to the Earth." "It's aiming for us."

Everything seems lost. Finally the Angel drop to the Earth above NERV, but it's intercepted in space.

_**Check out NGE 0.1: Children's Journal Next Chapter: The Stalking Star...**_

"My very first battle. I can't lose!"

"My very first battle. I can't lose!"


	4. Chapter 2: The Stalking Star

_Synchronization rising. 38%... 45%... 52%... The Synchronization level has stopped in 60.5%..._

"Good job Touji. We'll start immediately."

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion.**

**Chapter 1.2.1: Darkness and Void. Part Two: The Stalking Star...**

* * *

"Launch the EVA 05!"

Touji's stomach felt empty as the Eva was launched out of the Geo-Front to the surface in matters of seconds. His nerves were killing him, making him feel sick and as he was going to throw up. He was also shaking a little, maybe because the mixture of adrenaline and fear.

"Touji, do you hear me?"

"Perfectly clear Captain" he replied to Misato.

"The Pilot's synch is fluctuating a bit" reported Maya.

"That's normal. His neural connections are disturbed by his emotions. Adrenaline can also affect the connections. You should try to calm down and concentrate in killing the Angel" said Ritsuko.

"Touji, you're feeling alright?" asked Misato a little concerned for him.

"I'm a bit nervous but I think I can make it" replied Touji.

_The EVA has reached the surface... Releasing the final lock... Lock released... The EVA is approaching to the calculated impact point... The Angel will be above us exactly in four minutes..._

"Ok Touji, listen carefully. You must reach the impact position and wait until the Angel is above you. Once it is you must attack it with the Positrons ray of the EVA at the maximum potential. The ray must be strong enough to beat the Earth attraction and to destroy the Angel and its A.T.-Field. You must aim to the centre of its central eye where we suppose is its core positioned. You must shoot there or else the attack won't have effect."

"Understood Captain. I'll wait for the moment... Wait... What?"

_Activity is being registered in the body of the Angel... An energy ray... It's going to shoot!_

"No!"

"Touji look out!!!"

"Argh!!!"

"Touji! Touji! Are you ok? Touji!"

_The EVA moved from the aimed position just a second before the impact..._

"Why my EVA has to have wheels and spears instead of legs and arms!? It's just more difficult to maneuver it and avoid attacks!" he shouted but he wasn't heard at the command centre, for a communication failure.

"Touji! Touji is everything all right!? Damn, how is the status of the pilot?"

"Cerebral readings are normal, so are the cardiac rhythm and breathing" replied Maya.

"Misato..."

"Touji!"

"I'm fine. I'm aiming it right now. Positioning the spears, attack mode activated... Positrons accelerator engaged, acceleration initiated... Five seconds to shoot..."

The EVA started to accumulate energy on its chest as its spears changed to a triangle position. The wheels changed to correctly make the EVA aim the Angel.

_The Angel is focusing energy again... Shooting in five..._

"Touji hurry up!" shouted Misato.

_Four..._

"Come on, come on!" he said as he aimed the Angel.

_Three... Two... One... The target has opened fire..._

"EVA fire!!!!"

Both shot in the same moment and hit in the middle of the path creating a huge explosion in the atmosphere.

"Argh!!" screamed Touji as the EVA rolled backwards with the shockwave of the impact.

_The ray missed... The Angel is intact..._

"What about the EVA? Touji how are you doing?" asked Misato.

"I'm fine. What happened to the Angel?" he said as he slowly and difficultly moved his EVA and made it stand over its wheels.

_Two minutes for positioning above us..._

"What are we gonna do Captain?" asked Ritsuko.

"Recharging the EVA's Positrons weapon... Five seconds to reach the safe cool point... Process 45%..."

"The Angel is focusing energy again. It'll shoot!" shouted Maya.

"Oh my god. How is the recharging process?" asked Misato.

"80% of cooling Captain... The cooling has been completed, the acceleration of Positrons started. The Eva has entered the attack mode."

"Touji! Touji, can you hear me? You have to move the EVA! Get out of its shooting range!" said Misato.

"I'm trying but, it doesn't..." he stopped gasping "it doesn't move!" shouted Touji very scared "what's happening? Why it doesn't move!?" he said almost crying.

"He can't move! The EVA is on attack mode! It must be immobile to shoot the Positrons ray!"

"Touji!"

"Five seconds to shoot!"

"25% of Positrons acceleration. Twenty seconds to shoot" said Maya.

"Touji! Cancel the attack!"

"It's not possible! The operation can't be cancelled once it's activated" said Ritsuko.

"Misato!" screamed Touji.

"What should we do!?"

"Eject the Entry Plug! Fast!"

_The Angel has open fire! The Entry Plug has been ejected..._

The Angel opened fire just before the Entry Plug was ejected. The communication was lost and the ray hit directly the EVA, creating a blinding white flash and damaging the EVA very bad. Even the cameras failed with the impact.

"Touji!!! Touji reply me! What happened with the EVA? Where is the Entry Plug?" screamed Misato desperate.

"Calm down Misato!" said Ritsuko.

"The Entry Plug was ejected just in time" said Maya "The Pilot is making contact."

"Misato!"

"Touji" she said relieved.

"I'm sorry... I failed..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NERV can't do anything from Earth with the EVANGELION 05. It's the only operative EVA they have and now is badly damaged..."

"It won't work..."

"We have no choice but activate it. Or else our plans will be vanished..."

_...The Human Enhancement Project..._

"Are you ready to do it?"

"My first activation test. Who would imagine that will also be my very first real battle against an Angel" said the Sixth Children with a serene voice.

"If we want to give the mankind the opportunity to reach the apex of evolution, all the Angels must be destroyed..."

"The key of the Human Enhancement Project is in Tokyo-III, so we have to do what it's necessary to protect it."

"The entire SEELE committee is ready to reveal their secret to NERV" said the child as the stone tablets of SEELE started to appear around him.

"We have no choice."

"It's ok. I'm just the Pilot. I will do anything to protect humanity. I'm ready" said the Sixth Children.

"Good. The activation of the EVA 06 will start immediately..." said one of the tablets as all vanished in darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want the status of the EVA 05" asked Misato.

"The EVA obtained substantial damages. It's inoperative."

_The Angel has reached the point above us. It will drop in five... four... three..._

"Oh my god" said Ritsuko.

"The end has come at last" said Misato.

_Two... One. The Angel dropped... Estimating ten seconds for the Impact... _

'_Finally my vengeance against the Angels... has ended_'thought Misato closing her eyes and holding her father's cross.

_Wait! The target has been intercepted!_

"What? What you mean with intercepted!!!??" said Misato looking to the screen "An EVA?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neural links fully engaged... L. C. L.'s oxygen level stable... Helmet's L. C. L. oxygen level stable... Synchronization start... ... ... Ratio established in 85%" said the Sixth Children as he manually activated the EVA 06.

"Amazing..."

"Internal batteries fully charged. The EVA is working with the solar energy. Estimated activation time: 600 seconds."

"That's twice the time this battle will last..."

"You shouldn't worry."

"I don't. The EVA 06 is fully activated" said the Sixth Children calmed "Activating propellers at full potency!"

"You must hurry..."

"The Angel has reached its position and it will drop to Earth in five..."

"Four..."

"Approaching target... Impact in five seconds."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..." said all SEELE members at unison.

"The Angel has dropped..."

"Impact. Target ensured. I got it!"

"Throw it away."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it doing? And what is an EVA doing in outer space?" said Misato as she saw in the giant screen the EVA take the Angel and throw it far from Earth.

"That EVA was created in a secret base in the moon, by SEELE itself. It should be the Unit 06 Captain" replied Ritsuko.

"You knew about this Dr.?" asked Misato.

"Only I and the Commander and Vice Commander knew. This was a secret project. It was secret even for us."

"What? Then, how you knew about it?"

"We have our sources" said Ritsuko looking to the screen.

'_An EVANGELION created in secret by SEELE itself. Why did they have to hide its existence?_' thought Misato looking to the opposite side where Ritsuko was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The EVA 06 caught the Angel in the exact moment before it reached the atmosphere and was attracted to Earth and launched it to the space. The Angel moved from its like laying position to a position where it could see and shoot directly the EVA.

"Do you copy?"

"Yes I copy."

"What's happening there?"

"I'm heading straight to the Angel" said the Sixth Children with no fear on his voice at all.

"You have to attack its central eye. There's where its core is located."

"Activating progressive knife. What the...?"

"The Angel is moving its arms, it's moving..."

"Progressive knife ready to attack."

"Look out! It's shooting an energy ray!!!"

"Wow" said the Sixth Children activating the propellers of the EVA to avoid the attack spinning down to pass under the ray of the Angel and then propelling directly to it.

"The Angel's attack missed. You're ok?"

"Perfectly fine. Aiming the Angel" said the child propelling the EVA directly to the Angel's eye "aiming the eye. Impact in five..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Angel is moving..._

"What is it doing?" said Misato looking at the transmission in the huge screen.

"It seems to be fluttering" replied Ritsuko.

_The Angel has open fire against the EVA 06._

"Damn! It avoided it right on time. Who could be the pilot?" asked Misato.

"Marduk hasn't reported any Children in these two months Captain."

"Maybe it's a discovery made by SEELE" said Ritsuko.

"Don't be silly Dr. SEELE doesn't work searching for Children to be pilots, don't they?" said Misato.

"... Of course not" replied Ritsuko after a moment of silence.

_The EVA is attacking the Angel..._

"It doesn't matter who the pilot is as long as it win..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Impact in four, three, two... one..." but the knife impacted directly with the Angel's A.T.-Field "The A.T.-Field has become visible. Activating and neutralizing the Angel's A.T.-Field" said the Pilot.

The EVA 06 aureole started to shine, and suddenly its A.T.-Field became visible as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that an aureole?" asked Misato surprised.

_The EVA 06 has activated its own A. T.-Field and it's neutralizing the Angel's field... The Progressive Knife has started to penetrate the field..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Breaking through... The A. T.-Field is getting weaker."

But the Angel shot another energy ray directly over the EVA 06.

"NO!" screamed the Sixth Children as the EVA received the attack directly, and then it stood still as it floated far from the Angel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The EVA suffered substantial damages... The enemy's ray hit it directly._

"No, it can't be..." said Misato feeling lost as she saw the EVA float immobile.

"I'm ok" they heard an unknown voice in the speakers as the EVA started to move again "I still can make it!"

"Is that the Sixth Children? It's another boy?" said Ritsuko turning to see Misato, who just made the (_**I don't know**_) gesture with her shoulders "Women are underestimated at these times..."

The EVA slowly started to move as the Angel again flutter to approach to Earth once more and try to accomplish its mission of falling above NERV.

_The Angel is moving to its previous position... Is aiming for us again, now is fluttering..._

"No. Boy if you can hear me, you have to stop the Angel, or we all going to die!" shouted Misato to the child, but he didn't hear her '_Please, we're counting on you..._'

_The Angel has reached its position again. It will drop... Wait... The EVA has activated the propellers again! It's heading straight to the Angel... It got it!_

"The EVA has caught the Angel and has thrown it to space again!"

"Way to go kid!" shouted Misato cheering the Sixth Children "Come on you can do it!"

"Captain! Show composition, this is not a game yard!" said Ritsuko feeling a bit annoyed.

"The EVA has reached the Angel again. It's penetrating the A. T.-Field."

_The Angel's A.T.-Field was destroyed..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Angel has been finally reached. Contacted its core."

The knife finally ripped the Angel's A.T.-Field and now was stuck on the Angel's core. The yells of the Angel were terrible, and from its arms started to drop parts and also come out rays from the eyes in every direction as it twisted over itself in pain and agony.

"Argh!!!!!!!!!"

The Angel finally let go a last scream as it started to grow deformed with many bulges all over its body and its core shining in intense red...

"Over killed!" shouted the Sixth Children as he took out the knife from the Angel and kicked it with both legs to avoid the explosion of it. He thought he kicked it far from the lunar base where the EVA was created, but well, he miscalculated.

"No!" he said feeling guilty as he hold his helmet and the EVA reacted holding its head also.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the...? DID HE JUST THROW THE ANGEL TO THE LUNAR BASE!!!!???" screamed Misato worried, but in that moment...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Angel just exploded. An expansive wave of blood flew all over the space and a huge amount landed on the visible face of the moon, creating a huge red stain.

"Phew... That was close" said the Sixth Children.

"You did it well..."

"The thread has been deleted..."

"You can return to the base..."

"..."

"You're feeling ok?"

"I don't know" said the child "I'm feeling like... like I want to throw up... I don't know why."

"You'll get yourself dirty..."

"And will have to clean the Plug Suit and helmet..."

"And don't forget the Moon... You'll have to clean it up too..."

"Hmmm. So funny. I'm going back" said the Sixth Children.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Angel has been destroyed..._

"Ah..." said Misato letting go a sigh relived as the rest of the present people started to scream in happiness for the results of the battle "We're safe then. Thank God that the EVA 06 was there to help..."

"... Misato?" said Touji through speaker "Are you there?"

"Touji! Everything's fine. The Angel was destroyed..."

"What? By who?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did a very great job, to be your first activation test..." said one of the stone tablets as it appeared from nowhere.

"You certainly have an especial connection with the EVANGELION 06..."

"It's almost like your guardian Angel..."

"What can I say? I just had luck" replied the Child.

"What you call luck or skill is just your destiny becoming true."

"I don't think so" he said removing the helmet from his head "I prefer to say it was luck..."

"Perhaps. Now, you should leave..."

"Rest..."

"Tonight you and the EVA 06 will be launched to Earth..."

"You and the EVA will be put under the custody of NERV, since they already know the existence of this EVA..."

"Our plans have changed a little..."

"Maybe not. They've only took a different path to the same end" said confidently the Sixth Children.

"Maybe he's right..."

"Congratulations, Kaworu. You've survived your very first real encounter with an Angel..." said the last tablet as all vanished in black again and Kaworu just smiled and then walked out from the room...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In NERV on Tokyo-III everyone was calmed and relieved because of the defeating of the Angel...

"We were so close. I'm glad that that EVA and its pilot were there to help us" said Ritsuko.

"The Fourth Children has reached NERV. The EVA 05 is been recovered at this moment" said Aoba.

"The communication has been restored. There's an incoming communication. _Yes?_ It's the Commander Ikari. He wants to talk to you Captain."

"Put him on the speaker Hyouga" replied Misato.

"Captain Katsuragi" said Gendoh "congratulations for your successful operation."

"Thanks, Commander. But I couldn't do anything at all from here. It was the EVA 06 and its pilot who deserves the recognition" she replied.

"Bullshit. You proved that you could handle NERV and the EVA's in our absence. And that's for sure something that an EVA pilot cannot do. Congratulations. Major Katsuragi" said Gendoh.

"Sir..."

"That's all Major. Continue with the necessary procedures."

"Yes Sir... Thanks for the promotion."

"This is the reward for your good work..."

_End of communication..._

'_Promotion? I didn't do anything to stop the Angel..._'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meantime, in Misato's apartment...

"I feel so useless being here without battling. Then why did I come this far?"

"We wouldn't do anything there Asuka. The EVA's weren't working anyway."

"Argh, you're such a conformist. That's why we're so different. I better go home. Gutte Nacht..."

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

_The Next Chapter:_

The Eleventh Angel was miraculously destroyed by the EVA 06 and its pilot. Things are going to change once more with the arrival of this new child. How would react the rest of the Children? Would they accept him? And what will happen when he met Shinji?

_**Check out NGE 0.1: Children's Journal Next Chapter: The Newcomer...**_

"My name is Nagisa. Kaworu Nagisa..."


	5. Chapter 3: The Newcomer

'_A Promotion..._' Misato was thinking about the results of her failed attack to the Eleventh Angel as she was walking to the parking along with Ritsuko.

"You look concerned" said Ritsuko getting Misato out of her thoughts "Is about the Commander's decision?"

"UH?" Misato looked at her "I don't, I can't understand why, you know."

"Understand? For what I consider, you should feel happy."

"For what? Someone is recognizing my job? Yeah, right. Being promoted only brings more responsibilities. I'm not sure if can handle that right now."

"Well, if you say so."

"Anyway. Aahgah. I'm too tired to think about it" she said after a yawn "I'll see you tomorrow Ritsuko."

"Rest tight" she replied stopping.

"Good night" said Misato turning back from Ritsuko, walking to her car '_Which is your plan for me... Commander Ikari?_' she thought getting inside her car and leaving the parking.

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion.**

**Chapter 1.3: The Newcomer.**

* * *

Five minutes later...

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

'_Who could be?_' she thought picking her cell phone from the co-pilot's seat "Katsuragi... Hyouga, what is it...? What? You mean... right now? Oh, can't it wait until tomorrow morning...? But... _Damn_. Ok. No, it's fine. Sure. I'll be there in ten. Ok. Bye" and she cut the call '_Damn_' she thought as she furiously steered her tiny blue car in U to return to NERV...

Later that night...

Back at NERV. Main command centre.

"There you are Major" said Ritsuko as Misato walked in the Command Centre.

"I thought you'll be home by now" said Misato.

"We've been waiting. Ready to go?" she said looking at her.

"We really need to do this right now?" replied Misato.

"Yes. And you can't decline. So, we go now?" said Ritsuko.

"If we have no other choice..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lake Ashino, 02:30 hours...

"It's so late" said Misato before yawning "I should be sleeping right now. No, actually, I should be sleeping almost five hours ago" she said watching her wristwatch.

"What could we do? We have to follow orders. That's our job" said Ritsuko.

"Can't anyone else do it for me? At least for tonight?"

"You are a weird person Major. Tell me, how many hours have you been awake?"

"In a row? This will be my..." she stopped counting her fingers "21st hour, almost 22nd."

"I can see why you're so tired."

"Well, just a little."

"... And it's a fact that also your brain is stopping. But don't worry, _that's completely normal_" she whispered and then smiled, but Misato wasn't really paying attention to her words. In the background Maya was talking.

_The lunar base has made contact. Three minutes ago they launched the Pod with the EVA 06 and the Sixth Child... They've sent the data collected from the battle and all the specifications from the EVA and the Child for the improvements to the system... Estimated hour of the impact... 02:35 hours... four minutes left for the impact..._

"Why did they have to send him now? I mean, they could have at least waited until the morning, right?" asked Misato.

"Now that their secret plan was, brought to light, they don't want to have too much compassion with us. In fact, I believe that this twist of events will make them..." but Ritsuko stopped.

"Make them what? What are you thinking Doctor?" but her question wasn't replied "Fine, whatever."

_Visual contact with the pod... _

"Why did they have to launch the EVA and the pilot in pod? Why didn't they just... deliver it here with a transporter?"

"Steps are taken Major. And considering the estimates, well, we don't have enough to do a delivery from outer space."

"That's why we have to improvise? Well, I still think that both the EVA and the pilot will suffer a lot of damage with the impact."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the South Pole...

"... After all, the failed strategy of Katsuragi helped with our plans."

"We must be careful with our luck Ikari. This time the committee stopped the Angel, but we're not sure if they'll do it again."

"We won't fail again Fuyutsuki. That's why I promoted her. It's an incentive to accomplish her personal... purpose."

"Vengeance. What a terrible motivation for a person" said Fuyutsuki.

"She now has more power than before and that's why I trust her the active EVA's. She is an important part of the project."

"And now that we retrieved it from this, hell, the scenario is finally taking shape in front of our eyes. But, is this SELEE's scenario or yours Ikari?"

"Very soon everything will start. There are only seven Angels in our way. We must survive all this time and so, we could fulfil our wish."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The medical personnel are prepared to attend the Sixth Child as they land..._

"By the way, why is he the Sixth? What about the Fifth Child? Is there one, right?" asked Misato.

"Yes. According to Marduk's report it's an American girl. Her name is Amanda Stevens. She was designated as the provisional pilot of the EVANGELION Unit 04."

"Why provisional? Wasn't the Unit 04 going to use an..."

"... S2 engine? The engine is still in the testing process. However a new way of controlling the EVA is also in testing process and that's why she was selected."

"As a test subject?" asked Misato.

"As inappropriate it could be seen, she is the one who is technically developing the prototype. Is some sort of Dummy Plug, but this one works a lot different. As the Dummy Plug, this new Plug doesn't require the physical presence of a Child inside the EVA, instead the mental commands are sent through air, directly to the EVA, avoiding the whole Synchronization and all the pain and probable mental damage that the Pilot could receive during a real battle."

"So, it's possible? I mean, this Plug has the chance to be massively produced?"

"Like all the processes we work with, this new project consumes tons of money and probably will end as a mere prototype. I guess we will know in a future."

"Oh, I see... Even if in no time we made all these technological advances we still have a long road before us."

"I hope to see it in action someday, but personally I believe it might take another whole decade before the first prototype is ready for real field tests."

_Twenty seconds for the impact... Counting... Eighteen... Seventeen... Sixteen..._

"Well, here it is" said Ritsuko as Maya continued the counting in the background.

"Let's go receive him" said Misato.

_Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One..._

The pod landed in the Lake Ashino, and the massive shockwave shake the entire fleet of vehicles. The Pod caused a considerably big wave and the heat evaporated a lot of water.

_The Pod has impacted the centre of the lake. Status of the pilot: Unknown. Proceeding with the rescue..._

Only three minutes later the team opened the pod, ejected the Entry Plug from the EVA and dragged it to the ground and when was open, Misato and Ritsuko check the status of pilot, they saw inside and there he was, with his bright red eyes fix in a point of the Entry Plug.

"Hello" said Misato "I'm the Major Misato Katsuragi" as she completed the phrase the boy simply smiled and closed his eyes.

"Good" said Ritsuko "Let's take him to special cares. And I want a full test of pilot..."

"That won't be necessary" interrupted the boy without opening his eyes "All my tests are here. I just got them done before my departure" and he handed a small cylindrical clear container with papers and disks inside "also the data from the battle with the Eleventh Angel is recorded in these disks."

"Good" said Ritsuko taking the container "however, if you don't mind I'd like to be sure that the results remain the same way. Of course, if you don't mind."

"Sure, I have no problems, Dr. Akagi. I'm Kaworu Nagisa, and..." he said opening his eyes and smiling at her "... it's a pleasure being working with a person so recognized as you."

"..." Ritsuko just stared him and then turned around "Maya, prepare everything to transport the EVA. We must leave immediately."

"Well, Kaworu" said Misato "Welcome to NERV" she said walking away as well as Kaworu was taken to have the tests performed.

_Preparing the EVA to transport it..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the moon...

"NERV has received it in perfect status."

"Let's see if Ikari gives it a good use after all."

"However is going to be the Sixth Child the one who will..."

"... Check every step..."

"... Ikari..."

"... Gives..."

"Everything's under control."

"Is up to Kaworu to have his eyes open..."

"And up to Ikari the good conditions of the EVANGELION Unit 06."

"Since we did it, we must now shutdown this entire facility."

"Unfortunately, most of the crew are not allowed to return home."

"Maybe they found about the existence of the EVA, however..."

"There's one thing that they still don't know..."

"Is a risk we must take?"

"There's no way we could continue with the project without it..."

"We must continue with our plans."

"However it is incomplete..."

"But the missing part is also in Ikari's hands."

"It won't take him too long to find out."

"And there's no guarantee he won't betray us later."

"Ikari, can we thrust you?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at NERV...

"These are the results of the tests Dr. Akagi, as you requested. Everything seems normal" said one of the investigators to Ritsuko.

"Good" she said having a fast look to the results "thanks. You can leave now."

"Yes. Good night Doctor."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Kaworu have this" said Misato handing him a card "this is the key for your apartment. I'll take you there. Your security card will be given to you tomorrow, or later today if you wish to... see it, that way" she tried her best but she was really tired.

"..." Kaworu stared at her and her extremely tired face "you shouldn't worry that much for me Major" he said smiling and with a very cool and rested face "I'm just a bit hungry. I need a bath and I seriously need to sleep, as well as you."

"Well... Sure" said Misato blushing a bit and crossing her arms below her breast and smiling as well. After all she looked as tired as she felt "I'll ask for someone to take you to the showers, ok? After you take a shower and leave the Plug Suit I'll take you to your apartment."

"I believe... that's not precisely your job Major, no offenses."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm ok. Come on, let's go" she said walking with him behind her. Few minutes later "wait for me here, I'll send someone to take you to the showers."

"Sure."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, I'll take him" replied Aoba.

"Are you ok with that Aoba? I mean, I could ask someone else if you mind..."

"No, there's no problem at all, where is he?" he said smiling at Misato.

"He's waiting outside. Maybe you could get him some food also?" she said smiling at him with a very tired look.

"... Aren't you asking too much, Major? I'll bring him back as soon as possible."

"Thanks Aoba. I'll be waiting here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi" he said to the pale, deep blue dressed boy "I'm Shigeru Aoba, I'll be your guide from now on" he said trying to be cool with the child.

"... I'm Kaworu. Thanks for helping me out" replied Kaworu after a moment of silence.

"The showers are this way. Follow me close, you wouldn't want to get lost here at this hour."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, this is it" said Aoba as serious as a superior.

"How much time took you to learn the routes? It seems a bit complicated" said Kaworu.

"I don't know, maybe two or three days. But I've been working down here for a long time now, so it's easy for me to find the way. You'll get used to it in no time. I bet Shinji will help you."

"Shinji?" asked Kaworu a little curious.

"Yes. The Third Child. Shinji Ikari. Well, take your time; I'll be back in thirty minutes ok? There's a door to the lockers. You open one of the lockers without name and pick the clothes from there. Oh, and don't forget to write your name in the door of the Locker you pick and choose one from the side of the guys."

"Thanks Aoba. I'll wait for you here. Half an hour then" and then he walked to the showers removing his Plug Suit.

Almost an hour later...

"Oh _my God, _when will_ they come? _I r_eally want to sleep_ for at least **an hour today**..." said Misato in different tones of voice holding her eyes with her hands.

"We're here" said Aoba from behind her.

"Oh finally... Ok... You ate something?" she asked to Kaworu.

"Yes; instant ramen. Not so bad."

"Thanks a lot Aoba. Excuse me for making you..." but she was stopped by Shigeru.

"Do not worry Major. It was a pleasure for me to help you... Both of you" he completed looking to Kaworu. He smiled weakly.

"Ok then, Sixth Child, ready to go?"

"Let's get out of here" he replied to her.

"I couldn't say it better. Ok guys, see you later. Bye. Try to rest..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside NERV, 04:00 hours.

Both Misato and Kaworu were going to their respective apartments. The way to their destination was very quiet. Kaworu seemed like a really curious, talkative guy, but for some reason he hadn't spoke the whole way.

"I'm so tired" said Misato fighting with her eyes to keep them open.

"So..." said Kaworu in a way that sound a little like Shinji "you use to do this?"

"What you mean with this?" she asked.

"This? Take care of us; the Pilots."

"That's specifically one of my tasks. But I like to get to know my personnel. You now that I will be your immediate superior."

"Sure, Major Katsuragi."

"It's fine, you can call me Misato. Anytime, ok?"

"Um, sure" he said a bit confused and then turned around to the window. Few minutes later they reached a building.

"Well, we're here" she said as the car finally entered in the parking of the building "your apartment is in floor two" she said as both walked out of the car and started to go up to floor two "C-2, C-3, must be, ah, there it is, C-6" she said "well, welcome then. The Third Child and I live in the last floor; the door has my name on it. Also the Second Child lives in the third floor, apartment D-3. Well, rest tight" she said walking away but then she stopped "Oh, I almost forgot. Here, take this cell phone. My number is there. Don't doubt using it if you need it ok? I'll see you later."

"..." he just lifted his hand as she left to her apartment '_Hump, she is a nice boss. We could get along really well_' he thought and finally walked in the apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I'm soooo... Tired..._' she thought passing Asuka's apartment, but then a door opened after her.

"_Misato, is that you? What is it?_" was Asuka in her apartment. She sounded more sleep than awake "_Why you came so late? Is everything alright?_"

"Yeah, Asuka. We'll talk in the morning" said Misato without looking back.

"_Fine..._" said Asuka closing the door.

'_Finally here... I'm home... Shinji, Pen-Pen, Oh, I'm thinking. Seriously, I need to sleep right now..._'she walked to her room, and fell over the floor with all her clothes on and like that she was sleeping...

Later that day, actually, that morning...

08:00 hours.

"_Damn, what happened? I'm late! _Misato! Misato, I'm leaving! See you later" said Shinji running out the apartment. For some reason he slept over the time and now was late for school.

He ran as fast as he could. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to cause a good impression in school but that day, he seriously felt that he must be early or at least on time at school.

'_Oh my god, I'm late for school. I can't believe I got asleep..._'

He run for almost half mile, and when he crossed a corner, well, his run was stopped when he crashed with someone who was walking.

"Hey Look Out!!!!!" screamed Shinji to the guy in front of him. This just turned around but it was too late, both guys fell to the ground "Argh... Oh, I'm so sorry" said Shinji getting off over the other guy, but this only smiled to him as a response "Really I'm sorry I'm gonna be late" said Shinji to the guy as he get up and continued his run to the school, this time faster. He didn't want to be punched in the face for someone he never saw before.

'_What a messy guy_' thought the pale guy still in the ground as he saw Shinji disappear in the horizon.

Shinji continued running until he finally was in the school. Moments later, breathless, exhausted, sweated; he stepped in front of the door of the classroom and abruptly opened it, excusing himself for being late without looking to the front. When he looked up, for his surprise...

"Wha... Wher... Where's... everyone?" he said trying to recover his breath.

"Ikari" said a female voice behind him.

"Hikari" he said as he turned around breathing very heavy "What...? Where's everyone?"

"Ikari, what are you doing here?"

"What?" said Shinji very confused.

"What day is today?" asked Hikari looking at him trying to make him remember.

"Thursday, isn't it?"

"..." Hikari affirmed with her head.

"So?" asked Shinji even more confused.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what Hikari? I just... I just ran here from my house because I was... Oh... No..."

"Sorry, Ikari. Maybe you should go to the gym and take a shower."

"I completely forgot... I'm such a stupid" he said feeling very bad.

"Don't say that. At least both Touji and Kensuke forgot it too. They must be waiting for the hour in the tennis court. See you in class" and she just left.

'_Today's classes start at 10:00 A.M. I can't believe I just forgot it. And I ran over that poor guy on my way here. At least I won't see him again..._'

After that, Shinji went to the gym to have a shower and sometime later he found both Touji and Kensuke.

"Hahahahahahahahaahahahahahahaha" laughed both guys.

"He just... hahahaha... ran over... hahahahahahaha" said Touji laughing a lot.

"It's not funny guys" said Shinji a bit upset "seriously. I don't even know if he crashed his head to the ground."

"You didn't stay to find out?" asked Kensuke.

"..." Shinji denied with his head "I was in a hurry."

"Yeah right" said Touji.

"Really. I didn't want to be late."

"Classes will start in few minutes; we should go to the classroom now" said Kensuke.

"Don't be so boring Kensuke" complained Touji.

"HEY YOU TRIO OF IDIOTS!!!" screamed a female voice from a window a level above. The three of them looked up "Why are you still there! Hurry up and come here! Mein Gott!"

"I just want the classes to end soon so I could leave, that's all" said Kensuke walking to the classroom.

"Seriously Shinji. I can't stand that redhead. She is so annoying."

"A bit like you" Shinji said to him.

"Argh! You call me annoying!? I can't believe it" he said walking to the classroom as well.

'_I don't know if he's alright..._' thought Shinji.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The classes finally ended, not as quick as the guys wanted but, anyway. Shinji was about to leave along with Touji and Kensuke...

"Hey wait up!"

"Uh?" the three guys turn around to see who called. Shinji quickly recognized the guy who called them.

"_Shit..._" said Shinji in a worried tone as the guy got closer to them.

"Your name is Ikari?" asked the pale guy standing in front of Shinji.

"You know him Shinji?" asked Touji with a mean look in his face. The guy smiled to him.

"Yeah..." said Shinji a little blushed "I crashed him this morning."

"Oh" said Touji "you're 'the guy'" he said making quotes with his fingers.

"I'm Kaworu Nagisa. It's a pleasure to meet you..." he said to Shinji extending his hand and ignoring Touji's comment.

"Yeah..." said Shinji a little confused "It's a pleasure too, Nagisa" said Shinji grabbing Kaworu's hand.

"Kaworu is fine, Ikari."

"Yeah. You can call me Shinji" replied Shinji with a little smile on his blushed face.

"Ok" said Kaworu with a big smile.

"You're from here?" asked Kensuke.

"I just moved. But I believe we'll be seeing each other a lot from now on" replied Kaworu.

"Well, I'm Kensuke Aida and this is Touji..."

"Suzuhara" he interrupted very rudely "Could you leave the introductions for some time else? We have to go!" and he walked away.

"Ok" replied Shinji.

"See you around Kaworu..."

"I'll see you guys soon..."

The three guys walked away from the school leaving the pale new kid behind.

"So that's the guy you crashed?" asked Touji.

"He really seems to like you Shinji" said Kensuke.

"Shut up" said Shinji "He's new and he... may be looking for friends. That's all."

"There's something that doesn't fix" said Touji stopping, both Shinji and Kensuke stopped few steps after.

"What is it?" asked Kensuke, Shinji moved his shoulders asking that too.

"How the hell does that ghost like boy know your name, Shinji?"

"Um..." the point really shocked him "I... I don't know... Maybe I toss a book with my name or..." he stopped to check his pockets "Damn" he said "My school carnet. He must have it. I better go for it."

"No, Shinji" said Touji "he said we'll be seeing him a lot. Well, maybe he will study with us. Wait until tomorrow. Besides, he must have already gone to his house."

"... Fine" said Shinji.

"Ok guys I have to go" said Kensuke.

"Yeah, we have to go too. See you tomorrow" said Touji.

"Bye" said Shinji.

"Now, to NERV. I wonder when all these tests will end."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NERV. Tests Facility Number 2. 18:00 hours.

Shinji was prepared to do the tests with his EVA. Just usual synchronization tests, harmonics and stuff like that. He and Touji walked to the tests lab, but Misato called them half way there.

"Hey Shinji, Touji" called Misato "Come here, there's someone I want you to meet" both guys walked to where Misato was, and they were surprised with the face they saw "this is the Marduk selected Sixth Child. His name is Kaworu Nagisa."

"Nice to meet you Shinji" said Kaworu extending his hand and winking one eye to Shinji and then doing the same to Touji "Touji."

"... Nice to meet you too" replied Shinji and Touji respectively holding his hand.

"He and the EVA 06 arrived from the Moon this dawn, could you believe it?"

"So..." said Touji. Shinji looked at him as he asked to the new kid "You were the one who destroyed the Eleventh Angel?"

"Yes" replied Kaworu with a huge smile in his face "I had little trouble to destroy it, but I finally made it" he said closing his eyes and smiling, scratching his head.

Shinji was surprised to meet the Child who fought alone against one Angel in outer space and was completely astonished with the fact that Kaworu was a lot less vain and arrogant than Asuka, even if both of them have destroyed an Angel on their own.

"Well, I hope you guys get along very well. They're nice guys, _one is too quiet and the other, well, is not._ _Guess who is who_" said Misato winking an eye to Kaworu "now you guys go. We have to start shortly. Show Kaworu the way please. Thanks" she said leaving the three of them alone.

"_She always has to act like that_" whispered Shinji.

"Let's go new kid" said Touji "We're gonna be late" he said walking in front of the two other guys.

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

_The Next Chapter:_

Even if he isn't really vain or arrogant, sparkles jump when he's around. Touji completely hates the Sixth Child but, could they put aside their differences and be friends? Or will there be blood in their next encounter. As Kaworu gets involved with his mates he is also interested in knowing the other's past, which makes Touji remember the reason why he accepted to be a Pilot in first place.

_**Check out NGE 0.1: Children's Journal Next Chapter: The Fourth Child.**_

"Our lives doesn't concern to him."

* * *

A. N.: I decided to change the Term "Children" for its singular "Child" when I'm referring to a single pilot. Sorry for the delay and review after reading to let me know what you think about the path the story is heading. Thanks a lot.


	6. Chapter 4: The Fourth Child

"So, how were you two chosen?" Kaworu asked innocently as they reached for the test lab.

"I was called by my father, all from sudden, and then, I was pilot" Shinji replied not really looking at Kaworu's face "I never asked for this. It just... happened, you know?" and he then stared at him, Kaworu's eyes on him made him turn his face to see where he was heading to.

"Well, I was chosen not much time ago. But certainly I knew I was going to make a difference in the world. At least, that's what they said" Kaworu said.

"..." Touji simply walked in the front, looking straight forward, remembering the day he received the notice...

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion.**

**Chapter 1.4: The Fourth Child.**

* * *

**Three and a half months earlier...**

* * *

_**Flashback... **_

_Touji Suzuhara... Touji Suzuhara, please report to the principal's office immediately..._ said the female voice of the principal's secretary on the speakers of the school. It was the first time she ever pronounced Touji's name. At least, for the first time since she started working in the school one month ago.

"What?" Touji said looking to the speaker placed in the corner of the classroom.

"What did you do this time?" Kensuke asked looking at him.

"Nothing" Touji replied looking back at Kensuke.

"Then, why are you wanted in the principal's office?" Shinji asked to him. Touji turned his face to meet Shinji's eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe, they're confusing me with someone else" he said in his defense.

"If you don't want more trouble you better go there immediately Touji" Kensuke said. Touji rose from his seat and left the classroom without saying another word.

'_Why is he calling me? I've stayed out of trouble since... a lot of time. I haven't made trouble with anyone in these months, so, why he wants to see me? Maybe is something else? Maybe, it's something about... No..._' he rushed as he felt his heart beat ten times faster. His knees didn't belong to him anymore. His entire body shake, as he felt his blood turn ice just when the simple idea crossed his mind. He could imagine everything '_No, please don't. Don't tell me that her... please... my God please no..._' he ran as he felt his eyes become pools in matter of seconds.

As he reached the principal's office entrance he was now completely sure. Deep inside, he knew what the principal was about to say...

"_... I'm sorry son... She... passed away..._" he imagined the voice of the principal in his head telling him that sad and bitter thing. His sister. His little and beloved sister just, died, and he didn't, he couldn't see her anymore... No, the simple idea was too painful to accept it, he can't, and he didn't want to believe it.

So, he finally knocked on the door, gathering all the strength he could just not to break in tears before knowing, the expected "unexpected" true.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"It'... It's Suzuhara... May I come in?" he asked as he slowly opened the door and put his head inside to see the secretary's face.

"Sure. Touji Suzuhara, right?" the secretary asked, in her face was no sign of worry or sadness. She seemed really calmed, so Touji relaxed a bit.

"Yes Mrs. That's me" he finally replied getting inside the office.

"Let me tell the principal that you're here. Wait a second please" she said standing up from her chair and smiling at Touji.

"Sure" he replied as the secretary knocked on the Principal's door. He quickly passed his hand over his eyes and forehead and took a deep breath to calm down a little, thinking inside with lots of hope that he won't receive the painful fact that his mind just imagined for him.

"Touji" the secretary said standing in the door "the Principal will see you now" she said very kindly and with a tender smile on her mid-forty's face.

"Thanks" Touji replied trying to return the smile, but feeling that it didn't came out to hide his extremely nervous look.

He finally stepped inside the office. The Principal, who was looking through a panoramic window turned around to see his face, Touji was red blushed, looking nervous and scared.

"Come on in son" the Principal said, making Touji feel sick "this lady would like to have a word with you" he said extending his arm to one of the chairs in front of him, there was a very attractive, mid-thirty year old blonde woman, with a very specific clothing, almost like an uniform. It seemed like a doctor uniform. Oh, no...

"Touji Suzuhara?" the woman asked standing up.

"Yes" Touji replied still wondering what she will say, his mind was playing him dirty.

"I'm the Doctor" and with that word he felt his heart crush "Ritsuko Akagi" the woman completed the phrase "I'm here to inform you that..."

'_No_' Touji thought, he thought that she will tell him the worst "Wait" he stopped her "what happened Dr. Akagi? You came from the hospital?" he asked.

"Sorry kid" she said and Touji lowered his head "You are confusing me with someone else" and when she said that he lifted his head and started to feel the hope he just lost in the last second rush inside his chest "I work for NERV. I'm here because, well, you have been selected to work with us" she said trying to be as cautious as possible, she was asked to retreat the child, not to inform the Principal what he was supposed to do there.

"NERV? Work with you?" he asked and then reminded '_NERV! The place where are the EVANGELION. I'm going to be..._'

"Yes, you've been selected to be part of an Elite crew of young teenagers. I'm not supposed to ask this, you were selected and now you have to come with me but, do you have any objections? If you do, you better spoke them right now, if you don't, then sign in here and you'll become part of NERV."

"..." Touji thought for an instant, and then he said "there is something, Dr."

"What is it?"

"I... Well, is there a possibility of, I mean..." he breathed and then started his propose "listen, my sister is hospitalized and she is in very bad conditions. The doctors say that she has no more chances, that she, sooner or later she will... she... she will... die, and... I seriously don't want that to happen" he said stopping for a moment. He didn't want anyone to see him crying "so..."

"..." Ritsuko approached to him and looked into his wet eyes, she smiled, feeling terribly bad for him "is there a chance for her to be moved to a better hospital? Is that what you want to know?"

"..." he nodded.

"Once you're part of NERV you'll have complete access to our private medical facility, with the best doctors in the world. So, you're accepting then?" she finally asked.

"..." Touji stood silent for a second and then "Yes" he said very determined "where do I have to sign?"

"Thanks a lot for your time Principal" Ritsuko said shaking hands with the Principal.

"It was an honour having you here this afternoon Dr. Akagi" the Principal replied as well.

Touji in meantime just walked out of the office. He spent the whole afternoon, and lunch in the office, so he returned to the classroom, but he stopped before getting there, he didn't want to keep walking, his life changed all from sudden, changed either for good or for bad, at least he had the satisfaction that he, in the end, did the right just for the sake of his sister, injured accidentally in the first battle of the EVA 01 and Shinji with the Fourth Angel.

He sit in a corner, approached his knees to his chest, placed his elbows over his knees, holding his face between his shaky hands and for some reason, he started to cry, very confused, sad, happy instead, maybe because the nerves he felt before, when he walked to that office thinking that he will receive the notice that his sister died and instead, she was going to get a second chance, or at least, NERV's doctors will try their best to grant the little innocent child the second chance of living she deserved...

_**End of Flashback...**_

* * *

"So, Touji" Kaworu said "how were you selected? You're going to tell me?"

"Listen you pale jerk" he stopped, angry all from sudden "what happened with my life, how I was selected Fourth Child and nothing about me concerns to you, understand?" he said pressing Kaworu's chest with his finger "My life is none of your business, so start worrying for doing what you must instead of being finding out how miserable are the other's lives, ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine" Kaworu said really serious "I didn't mean to piss you man. It's cool; I get your point, ok? I'm sorry."

"I don't want or need your apologies, just don't stand in my way" he said walking away from the two guys.

"Geez, what's wrong with him?" Kaworu asked to Shinji.

"I don't know. I've seen him upset but not this suddenly. Touji is a guy with many faces. Sometimes he's happy and sometimes, well, he can't even stand himself."

"He seems interesting. I'd like to get to know him better" and both of them continued walking to the tests facility.

**Later that day**

Touji didn't mention a word to any of them after all that happened. He was upset, and even more, he was frustrated because his tests results weren't the bests he ever had, he was sure of it. He just wanted to be at least average, but his stats were below average, way below.

"Asuka and Rei, your results look better than the previous. You have worked a lot to maintain the synch like this. Good work to both" Ritsuko said.

"Ha, I knew I'll improve. It's natural for me" Asuka replied and Rei just stood silent staring at her.

"Touji? Is something bothering you today?" Ritsuko asked a bit concerned.

"No, Dr. Akagi. I'm fine" he replied.

"_Are you sure? Your performance today is below the average Touji. If there's something bothering you, you should tell us, and maybe we could help you get through_" she said getting closer to him and lowering his voice for only him to hear.

"Well, it's just..." but he was interrupted, as Kaworu walked in the room along with Shinji and Misato.

"Asuka, Rei, this is Kaworu Nagisa. He is the Sixth Child and he will be working with us since now" Misato said "Kaworu she is Rei Ayanami, the First Child."

"Nice to meet you" Rei said in her emotionless voice.

"And she..."

"My name is Asuka Langley Sohryu, kind. The Second Child" she said waving her red hair.

"It's so nice to meet you girls" Kaworu said with a smile on his face "Major Misato told me that you were very talented, but she didn't mention that you both were so beautiful. Specially you... Kind" he said trying to mimic Asuka's German accent.

"..." everyone in the room stood silent, even Asuka couldn't reply that sudden observation. She blushed, all her face stained with bright red and eyes widened as well as Misato. Shinji just smiled, arching an eyebrow watching their reactions and Touji got even more upset.

"_He is my problem, Dr. Akagi, and unfortunately, there's nothing you could do to help me get over it_" Touji said leaving the room upset, passing by Misato's side, ignoring Kaworu completely.

"Touji!" Shinji screamed trying to go after him.

"Leave him Kind" Asuka said stopping him "he is stubborn, and he can't handle the idea of being replaced."

"Really?" Shinji said "Then he and you have much more in common than you think" and then he walked out the room.

"Was!? How dare..." she tried to reply but he already left.

"Good evening" Rei said leaving the room also.

"You'll get to like them. I promise" Misato said to Kaworu trying to make him feel accepted.

"I'll be fine Misato. I can't wait to know them all better" he said and then walked outside.

'_Mein Gott. If we need another doll here, now we have Rei's lost brother_' Asuka thought leaving without saying a word.

All the Children left the room and Misato and Ritsuko looked each other's face.

"It's hard..."

"I know..."

"Too much testosterone coming from the three boys" Ritsuko said smiling.

"They'll get over it soon Dr. I know they will."

Meantime, Shinji was trying to keep up with Touji, to find out why he was so angry that day.

"Touji, hey Touji!" he said running after him. Touji stopped and turned around.

"Shinji is you. Listen, sorry about that, ok? And about what happened earlier..."

"No it's fine. Well, not too much but I understand" Shinji said reaching for Touji's shoulder.

"I just don't like that guy. We don't even know him and he's already trying to sneak out information of our personal lives? Who does he thinks he is?"

"He just came yesterday, well, this morning. He's trying to make friends."

"Really Shinji? Tell me why he acted in front of Misato as it was the first time he saw us, huh? Why didn't he just tell her that we already knew him?"

"Um, well. I don't know" and he let go Touji's shoulder.

"See? I don't like his attitude. I'm sure he's hiding something. And for his good I hope I'm wrong."

"Let's go Touji. What you need now is a shower. That will chill you."

"Ok, let's go" Touji said and both guys went to the showers.

Asuka and Rei were also in the showers.

"Himmel, I can't stand his 'cool guy' attitude. Who does he thinks he is? If he's attracted to any of us I'm not interested on him. The only man in my life is far from here, back at Germany. Kaji..." Asuka said "So First Child, what you think about this new kid? He looks like you, don't you think?"

"I don't know Asuka" Rei replied from the other shower "I don't think he looks like me either."

"Was!? You're joking, right? Pale skin, red eyes and grey hair, um let's see, the only person I know who looks like that is you Rei."

"Anyway, it's the first time I see him. I bet in Germany are many girls with pale skin, red hair and blue eyes just like you, and they're not your family, right?"

"Argh! There's no case talking to you. I'm out" Asuka said leaving the showers.

In male showers were Shinji and Touji. They were in the showers with one between each other, but still they didn't say a word.

'_A stubborn, that's what he is, but I really wonder why he acted like that_' Shinji thought.

"Listen, Shinji. I never told you" Touji said from the other side "I wanted to do something, and that's why I accepted."

"You mean, about your sister?" Shinji asked.

"I knew she will die sooner or later because, the doctors couldn't do anything else for her. That was when I met Dr. Akagi personally and, well, I accepted, with one condition."

"You wanted your sister to be transferred here."

"I wanted to help her if I could. But the truth is that I got really scared after I accepted. I wasn't sure of how my father and grandfather will react about it. But still I did it, for her."

"You are very brave Touji. And you had a cause to do it. I just accepted because, I have no more choice."

"No Shinji, you had other choice, you still have. You can leave when you want, and be free. But me, well, if I leave she will be taken out of the Medical Facility and undoubtly she will die."

"So that's why you accepted to be a pilot?" a third voice said from the shower between Shinji and Touji "I agree with Shinji, you are really brave. And the fact that you put your family above you really means a lot for some people."

"When did you come in?" Touji asked. His voice sounding angry.

"Just got here. I got lost but I found the way fast enough to get to know your reasons better" and with that word Touji punched the wall of his shower and walked out to see Kaworu, who was standing in the shower like waiting for him. Touji stand before him looking into his red eyes "what will you do, Touji Suzuhara?"

"..." Touji didn't reply and just threw his hand toward Kaworu's face.

"Touji don't!" Shinji screamed and then he closed his eyes when he heard a huge punch. When he looked again Touji just punched the wall again, millimetres away from Kaworu's face.

"I knew you won't do it. You are harsh from outside, but you have a soft and good willed heart" Kaworu said still looking at Touji's eyes; he didn't even blink when Touji punched towards him.

"Do not test your luck Kaworu. Not with me" Touji said returning to the shower. Kaworu turned around as well and Shinji stood out for a second then walked inside again.

"I know we will be friends..."

"Shut up" Touji interrupted "I'm not friend of people like you."

"People like me? What you mean?" Kaworu asked, and there was real concern in his voice.

"..." Touji didn't reply, and Shinji didn't speak after that.

"I guess you'll tell me someday."

**Later that night**

"Hey Shinji!" Kaworu called him as he and Touji left NERV.

"What?" Shinji turned around but Touji didn't, he just walked few steps and stopped to wait for Shinji.

"Hey" Kaworu said.

"Um, hi" Shinji replied getting blushed "what is it?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing... I just wonder, you're going to your house already? I mean, since I'm new here, maybe you could show me around... If you're fine with that, of course."

"Yeah... Sure. Ok, but right now? I mean..." and he turned around to see Touji.

"It's cool Shinji. He's nice with you, and you should be that way with him. See you tomorrow."

"Touji..." Shinji said.

"Bye Shinji" and he just walked away and left the two guys behind.

"So" Kaworu said and Shinji turned around to see him "are we going then?"

"..." Shinji let go a sigh and then replied "sure. Let's go."

Shinji and Kaworu walked for a while. Shinji was distant and Kaworu thought that it might be because he didn't know him very much, so he tried to break the ice with him.

"September 13, 2000" he said. Shinji stared at him.

"What?"

"September 13, 2000. It was the day I was born."

"The Day of the Second Impact? How did you...?"

"I don't know Shinji. Maybe God saved me, because my mother died drown that day."

"..." Shinji was freeze with that "how did you survived?" he really needed to ask.

"A priest" Kaworu replied "or at least that's what I was told. He found me floating near the hospital, the day after the impact. It was a real miracle."

"It was actually" Shinji replied "so you're sixteen years old right?"

"Yeap" he replied.

"I just turned fifteen."

"Which day?"

"June 6" Shinji replied with a smile on his face.

"Um, a Gemini" Kaworu said "haha, that explains a lot the way you are."

"The way I am? You believe in that kind of stuff?"

"Actually I do. It's really fascinating how someone seems to describe you even if it hasn't met you. Not even once. It's the interesting thing about the astrology."

Shinji stopped a second and Kaworu stopped right after.

"What?" Kaworu asked to him.

"Nothing important" Shinji replied "I think we maybe should go to our houses right now, it's late already. Tomorrow I'll show you around. Promise."

"... Sure. Let's go then."

After a while they finally reached the building.

"This is my stop" Shinji said "where's your place?"

"... Second floor" Kaworu replied looking to the building.

"You live here?" Shinji was surprised.

"Yes. Misato brought me here yesterday."

"Misato" and then he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Misato? Why you call her that way?"

"That's how you call her right? I call her like that because she told me to. Now shall we go in?"

"So, your place is in second floor."

"If you want you can stay for a while and we could talk."

"Sorry, but maybe other day, I'm exhausted and I need to sleep. Besides, I have to cook for Misato and Pen-Pen and Asuka probably."

"You mean the redhead right? The Second Child?" Kaworu asked.

"Yes. She lives in the third floor. She dinners at my home almost every night. Hey, if you want you can come with me. I mean, you could dinner with us."

"I don't want to intrude Shinji. I'll dinner some instant..."

"No it's fine. Come on."

Kaworu drop his bag inside his place and both guys went to the last floor to Misato and Shinji's apartment.

"Welcome" Shinji said getting inside first "Pen-Pen I'm home buddy!"

"Pen-Pen?" Kaworu asked.

"Is Misato's 'hot water penguin'. He's our roommate" Shinji replied.

"A hot water penguin? Really? I've never seen a real one in my life!"

"Hey there you are" Shinji said as he looked at Pen-Pen "come over here. This is Kaworu. He's a friend" Pen-Pen walked to them and looked up to see Kaworu's face. He seemed really interested in Kaworu. It was the first time he sees him.

"Kah Kaagh!" Pen-Pen said.

"Oh man, he's so cute!" Kaworu kneeled to see him closer. Pen-Pen didn't take his eyes off of Kaworu "May I hold him?" he asked turning to see Shinji.

"If he wants to. Sure. Go ahead" and then he walked to the kitchen "you play with Pen-Pen and I'll start cooking. Get yourself comfortable."

"Thanks" he said still looking at Shinji's way and then turned around to see Pen-Pen "hey buddy. Come on" and he opened his arms to the little penguin. He walked to Kaworu and he holds him up like it was a baby "Have you lived too long with Misato?"

"..." Pen-Pen just stared at him, blinking.

"Oh, I can't stand your cuteness buddy."

**Some time later**

"Dinner's ready" Shinji said from the kitchen and then the ring belled "I'm coming! Sit down Kaworu, I'll be back" Shinji went to the door and opened it "I thought you wouldn't come tonight."

"Was? And miss dinner? Bitte Kind, I won't lost any of the dinners made by you. Consider yourself lucky because I like the taste you give to food."

"Hump, thanks Asuka" he said blushed.

Asuka walked to the kitchen still saying comments about Shinji's cooking but she didn't look to the kitchen until...

"Hey Second Child" she heard this creepily familiar voice. She shivered at the sound of it. She turned around and "Shinji said that you might come to dinner."

"..." she stared at him as she stopped in the frame of the door and then when Shinji was behind her she turned around "What is he doing here?" and she thumb-pointed at him over her shoulder.

"I invite him to dinner" Shinji replied.

"Sure, ok, may I ask why?"

"You were invited here when you first came to Japan, so I thought it would be a good idea" he replied her with a smile on his face.

"... I'm outta here" she said after blinking silently for a moment, then turn around to see Kaworu "Not so Gutte to see you, but, Gutte Nacht Kind" Kaworu waved her a goodbye, and when she turned around to leave Misato was getting in the apartment.

"Good night" Misato said halfway to kitchen "Asuka, what a surprise. You're staying to dinner?"

"Nein Misato. Our Third Child invited the newcomer" she replied to her looking to the kitchen over her shoulder.

"Um" she looked to the kitchen and he was sitting there with a smile on his face "Kaworu, hi. Welcome."

"Thanks, maj... Misato."

"Asuka" Misato said "you're staying to dinner. Be nice with Shinji's guest, ok? You'll be working together right now."

"Hump" Asuka looked to other side and Shinji went to serve the dinner.

**Meantime**

"Yeah, could you believe it?"

"_I knew he had some kind of crush on Shinji but..._"

"I don't like him. Not even a bit Kensuke. He plays to be the cool guy. He's a jerk for what I know."

"_Take it easy Touji. I bet you two will make out and be friends._"

"Shut up, what are you talking about? He and I are too different to be friends."

"_You think so?" _Kensuke asked him_ "remember your first impression of Shinji?_"

"Yeah, so?"

"_Isn't he one of our best friends? One of yours?_"

"He's different Kensuke..."

"_Different in what way?_"

"... I don't know."

"_So, you better give this new guy a chance. Maybe you could get along really well._"

"Um, anyways, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow Kensuke."

"_Rest tight._"

"You too. Bye."

"_Bye._"

'_He and Shinji'_ Touji thought putting the phone in the table aaside his bed, laying then over his stomach and hugging the pillow under his face "Their not the same... Neither are we."

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

_The Next Chapter:_

Touji and Kaworu had a rough start. Shinji is caught in between and so he recurs to Kensuke to ask for help. But the Angels don't let the Children have a regular life. Something got lost in the battle with the new Angel, and so the EVA 03 finally arrives Tokyo-III, along with some old known.

_**Check out NGE 0.1: Children's Journal Next Chapter: How to Lose the Love of Your Life in One Day.**_

"Hello Misato. Long time no see you."

"What? What are you doing here?"


End file.
